On Camera
by DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: Caitlin Snow loved being an actor and enjoyed befriending others as she worked from movie to movie - it was unexpected to become friends with Harry Wells - but one late night changed everything between them. Snowells goodness, from friends to lovers!
1. Alternate Third Revision

**_A/N: I must give credit where credit is due, my book cover was created by HermioneLestrange02 ~ thank you so much! And the whole Movie AU idea was born from another story where, _****_And I quote:_ She knew he would be dressed all in black, looking like he'd just walked off the set of some incredibly high-end porn movie made for people who found brilliant scientists highly arousing. ~~ Granted, the username EarthSickWithoutYou is from Ao3 and I have no idea if the user name is the same or different here... but regardless - that fic was amazing! And this is the result...**

* * *

"I'm sure the script read-through will go amazingly." The clipped English accent coming from the woman dressed in a sensible suit made the words sound somehow posher - more interesting and worthy of attention, even though as seasoned actors, the people slouching around the table had been through initial script readings ad nauseum. Tina McGee shuffled her stack of papers and gave the room a beaming smile. "You've all been chosen after extreme vetting, so show us we've made the correct choices."

Cisco Ramon, the assistant director, gave Tina a thumbs-up and cleared his throat. "You heard our director, let's start the reading with your best efforts!"

Julian Albert puffed out his chest and began, "Dammit! You've got the wrong Tom!"

"The thing is, we're both right." Caitlin Snow let her voice show rich amusement as she kept reading from her script. "You're the target, but I wouldn't have you even if you were offered on a silver platter."

Harry Wells, quick on his mark delivered his line sounding clinical and dispassionate. "As another man of science Mr. Felton, you must understand genetics don't lie. You're the Tom the world needs right now."

Iris West did her best to keep her tapping foot under the table quiet - but she was beyond thrilled to land this part - cast as a reporter in a multi-million dollar film, so she may have delivered her first line with a bit extra oomph. "Tom! What do you have to say to the millions of viewers on this historic occasion?"

Julian threw his copy of the script on the table and scowled. "Must you be so loud? I know you haven't been in any noteworthy films, unlike myself and the chain of Rowling movies. But surely your handler must have told you to keep your over-enthusiasm for the camera?"

Barry Allen shoved himself away from the table. "Is this a good time to take a break? I need to call my dog-sitter and see if I'm a father!"

Tina peered at Barry in disbelief. "You mean to say you've fathered a child on your dog-sitter?"

Carlos chuckled, saying to Tina, "Haha, no, his dog is pregnant and due any minute. He's just anxious to know how many puppies Tasha has delivered."

"Yeah, so do we take a break or what?" Barry pulled out his phone and started tapping away, ignoring everybody else in the room.

"All right, ten minutes and right back at the action!" said Tina, rising from her chair. She ordered Cisco, "Fetch me a double-double or I'll replace you with my cousin."

"Yes'm. That's ever so much funnier every time I hear that threat." Cisco jumped out of his chair and bolted to the door ahead of his director, knowing Tina wasn't joking.

"Keep in mind I'm a munificent director when things go my way and the very devil if I'm crossed." Tina waved cheerily and slipped out the door.

"Huh." Caitlin shrugged, raising her eyebrows, giving Harry a dialed-down smile. "Interesting."

"In more ways than one, that's for sure." Harry slouched in his chair and started to whistle aimlessly.

"Must you?" Julian turned up his nose and simultaneously looked down his nose at Harry. "Whistling is for common folk."

"Guess I'm common." Harry pushed his glasses higher with his middle finger. "Too common for you, dude."

"You're Harry Wells. I honestly thought from your, shall we say, long career, you'd be more sophisticated." Julian gave Harry a false smile, as smarmy as only the man cast as Draco Malfoy could manage. "I've enough charm and class to share." He had the audacity to wink at Caitlin - who maintained a blank expression.

"I'm of the opinion that it's quality rather than quantity." Caitlin leaned back in her chair to avoid Julian's heavy aura of cologne. "We all bring something unique to the movie-making party, don't we?"

Iris, much more relaxed without the famous director in the room, slapped her hand on the table. "I agree." She flinched as every head swiveled to look at her, taking a steadying breath. "It's not the time spent, it's the effort put into it, right?"

"Well put!" Harry smiled cheerfully at Iris. "I remember you from 'Heaven's Gate,' don't I? You made Phyllis the standout character." He nodded and slouched in his chair, crossing his long legs. "A fantastic cast and fantastic performances from everyone involved."

"You saw that?" Iris forgot her star-fright, her feet now planted firmly on the ground - her stress evaporating, bonding with her new crew. "Sylvia Rogers was amazing. The whole cast would sign up in a heartbeat to work with her again."

Barry stumbled back inside and dropped into his chair, proudly announcing, "Seven puppies!"

"How wonderful!" Caitlin patted Barry on the shoulder and the rest of the actors voiced their congratulations - except Julian who mumbled something unintelligible. Eager to play peace-maker, Caitlin peppered Barry with questions. She asked what kind of dog Tasha was and the breed of the father, slumping in relief as everyone kept the conversation related to the miracle of birth.

Caitlin shivered a bit as Harry laid his warm hand on her forearm. She turned and offered him a shy smile. Leaning towards him she spoke softly, "Are you a dog person too?"

Deviltry alive in his electric blue eyes, he whispered, "Yes, and it looks like I'm not a Julian Albert kind of person."

Cisco entered the room and placed a large cup of coffee at the director's spot. He heaved a sigh of relief, sat and started to look at the cast as a whole entity, gauging personalities and potential conflicts.

Tina showed up a scant minute later, clapping her hands sharply after making herself comfortable in her chair. "All right! Take it from the top and wow me!"

The interlude had served to bring ease to all the cast, and the read-through went much smoother the second time around. Two hours into the exercise, Tina called for a break and the cast dispersed under admonitions to return after lunch.

Much to Caitlin's surprise, Harry escorted her all the way to the craft services table, making small talk as they filled their plates and sat off by themselves from the rest of the cast. Caitlin plopped down her plate and asked, "So, how's your first day on set going?"

Harry chuckled, spearing a cherry tomato from his salad. He lifted it high and waved it to and fro. "Magnificently." He used it to point at Julian and let his lips twist in derision. "Getting better by the second, the further I get from that person."

"It's strange, isn't it?" Caitlin pushed her food around and then met Harry's gaze with a frank expression. "Why are some people so rude?" She bit her lip, thinking about how to clarify herself. "I mean, just because Julian's been in a huge movie series he acts like he's better than others."

"He's a good actor, but I honestly didn't like how he schmoozed you. You're a competent actress. It rubs me the wrong way when I see guys try to treat women like they're available just because they're female."

"I take it you're nothing like that." Smiling, Caitlin took a big bite of her food.

"What I'm like, other than fun to work with, doesn't matter." Harry tugged on his ear. "Treating my peers with respect is my default." He dropped his voice and added, "Might take a while for Julian to become my peer though." Caitlin laughed as Harry intended. They spent the rest of lunch conversing over past movie projects - a few more of the other actors joining their table.

Caitlin shivered after being doused for the third time as they shot the pouring rain scene. Julian kept blowing his lines and the uncharitable part of Caitlin figured it was because of her thin white blouse. She cursed silently and gratefully accepted the towel from the wardrobe assistant as she followed them to the trailer to freshen up yet again.

Tina McGee flipped through her notes and suddenly clapped her hands. "Let's try this from the other angle, shall we?"

Carlos furrowed his brows and frantically read his own notes about the scenes they were currently shooting. "There isn't another angle."

"Pish-posh." Tina dismissed Carlos airily. "Julian can go sit this out. Bring Harry here - and we'll use the alternate dialogue, from the third revision as I recall."

"Yes." Carlos nodded slowly. "The third revision, not the second or fourth." His wide smile was patently false. "Let me go check on something, real quick."

Tina watched her assistant trot off and then pulled out a pen and did some quick alterations on the script. Caitlin returned with a dry shirt just as Harry, trailed by Carlos showed. "You two, let's try this scene without Julian."

Caitlin looked at Harry and Harry looked at Caitlin.

"I've marked all the changes here and here," said Tina as she jabbed with her pen onto the script. "The motivation is primarily the same. But now it'll be Harry's character - Tom C. giving encouragement to Caitlin's character - Danielle P." Her friendly tone dropped. "Are we clear?"

The two actors nodded.

"Excellent, this spot still ends in a hug - so you can have five minutes to read to each other and then we'll do a take."

The fake rain started and then the scene board clapped and Caitlin moved out from under the shelter of the store-front. "Are you going to tell me this is pointless too?"

Harry darted closer and held the umbrella over Caitlin. "And why would I do that?"

"Maybe because nobody else believes in my theory." She sighed and then gave a half-hearted push against Harry's chest. "You've got to have better things to do than cheer me up."

"So what if I do have better things to do?"

"Excuse me?" Caitlin gave her lines a careful blend of shock and dismay.

Harry laughed, the lines around his eyes crinkling. "Done feeling sorry for yourself?"

Caitlin punched Harry's shoulder. "You're lucky you're a valued co-worker!"

"Tell me something I don't already know!"

"Oh my God - that's it! The variable input _has _to be derived from assured facts - the things we already know!"

Harry tossed the umbrella aside and took Caitlin into his arms, swinging her around as he crushed her in a warm hug.

"Cut!" Tina scrawled a note onto her script and smiled. "Excellent work you two."

Caitlin looked into Harry's blue eyes then gazed heavenward as the faux rain stopped. "I'm so damn glad not to have to get wet again." Suddenly realizing her words could be taken poorly, she flushed and bit her lip before saying, "Ugh - you know what I mean."

"Pretty sure you're only talking about getting misted by fake rain." Harry gave one of the towels offered to him to Caitlin. "Dry off and I'll see you on our next shared scene, okay?"

"Yes." Caitlin nodded and began to rub her hair. "I'm glad this scene is in the can."

"Me too."

* * *

_**This will be a multi-chaptered story - and the more comments, reviews there are - the faster it will be updated. Any and all comments are appreciated...**_


	2. For the Best

_**A/N: all reviews and comments welcome - give me shit for poor grammar, instances of OOC, was there something you enjoyed? I'd love to know.**_

* * *

Caitlin held her pillow in a death grip, a thin line of saliva connecting her to it as she crooned softly in her sleep. Her smartphone chirped with the tone from an incoming text which she was able to ignore. Mere seconds later, Caitlin's alarm blared rock music and she rolled and bolted upright, bleary eyes and clumsy hands searching for her phone to quell the source of the disturbance.

_**Get up. Your ride is here.**_

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and onto the floor, Caitlin detached her phone from her charger and started typing a response. _**Is there coffee?**_

Her phone pinged and a picture popped up on screen - two large steaming coffee confections. Caitlin tapped furiously. _**Gimme ten minutes!**_

New music blared and Caitlin swiped to answer the phone, closing her eyes. "Yes?"

"Hey. Do you want me to wither waiting in the car or come on in so you can take longer getting ready?"

"Harry, you already know." Caitlin giggled and then tapped the 'hang up' icon. Life was funny. They'd immediately clicked as friends from day one of the movie shoot, bonding over lunch and shared scenes. They were written as good friends and that had naturally morphed over into their real lives. It wasn't hard after all - Harry treated everyone with enormous respect and kindness.

When her car had developed an unholy rattle (and her garage mechanic was booked for several weeks), Harry had volunteered to drive her, saying he was sure Caitlin would do the same for him.

Harry knocked on the front door, waited a minute and then let himself in with the key Caitlin had insisted on giving him. Caitlin had a nasty habit of falling back asleep. Having another person making noise helped keep her awake - most of the time. He wandered into the kitchen and popped the muffins he'd brought into the microwave, looking for the butter where he'd left it last - having to take the butter out of the fridge. He sighed. Rock hard. He'd have to nuke that too or risk turning the pastries into crumbs.

The two coffees he set on the kitchen island and moved to the sink. Dirty plates and take-out containers scattered on the countertop. Harry grinned; time to make some noise. He ran the hot water, dumped in a healthy amount of soap and began to clean the dishes, making sure to drop the silverware into the sink of bubbles and then into the other side, piece by clean piece.

"Can you not make such a racket?" Caitlin trudged over to her drink and took a sip, sighing with contentment. "God, this is soooo good."

"You don't have to call me God."

"I wasn't. Should I call you the butter police?" Caitlin took the butter off the counter and moved it into the fridge. "Can you please stop doing that?"

"What?" Harry turned his smile to maximum wattage. "Making it easily usable?"

"I keep it cold for portion control if you must know. The harder it is to spread, the less I use."

"…" Harry shook his head and restrained himself from looking at Caitlin's fit body. "You don't need to diet."

"Tell that to my agent and most of the directors I've worked with." Caitlin noticed the pair of buttered muffins gently steaming on a plate. "At least you'll be gaining weight with me."

"Then let's eat." Harry started the sink draining, wiping his hands on a towel and slouched on his favourite barstool. "You're gonna need energy for today's shoot - they've got you scheduled for that running scene."

"Oh yeah," -Caitlin snagged a piece of muffin right out of Harry's hand-"might as well carb up then." She smirked, breaking into a giggle at Harry's look of outrage. "You're the one who told me I don't have to diet, you've got no one to blame but yourself."

He smiled. "I'm my own worst enemy."

* * *

Director Tina flipped pages on her script and frowned. "This scene is right before 'Tom' makes his big discovery - but you're supposed to be angry at his distrust of you, 'Danielle.' I need your running to be angry."

"Sorry, I'll do better." Caitlin apologized, lips pressed in a tight line. "I won't let you down." Her eyes were drawn to Harry who approached Iris and whispered into her ear. Caitlin scowled.

"Perfect!" Tina clapped her hands. "That expression - perfect."

Caitlin allowed the wardrobe workers to tidy her appearance for the hopefully last take she'd need to do running in stupidly high heels. The clapperboard was held in front of the camera, clapped - and Caitlin started acting.

* * *

"Drop me off at Trevelyan's Tavern?" asked Caitlin. "I accepted a last minute date and it was just easier to meet right after work. So glad they don't need me for the weekend."

"Of course." Harry glanced at his passenger. "Mind giving me directions?"

Caitlin fumbled with her phone, tapping away and giving up with a frown. "I'm out of juice - hand me yours?"

"I'd love to, but I'm sitting on it." Harry stole another look at Caitlin, his expression unreadable. "Don't get weird about this, but-"

"I'm not about to reach in there and grab it!"

"Y'know when you assume, you make an ass out of you and me?" Harry pointed at the glove box. "As I was about to say, don't get weird about this, but I picked up a charging cable for your brand of phone."

"Oh." Caitlin knew her cheeks were radiating heat and colour. "Sorry."

"Heh, as if I'd hit on someone young enough to be my daughter."

"I know. You have too much class for that, but you can't be my dad's age," exclaimed Caitlin. "He's seventy." She grinned. "I'm not as young as I look either."

"Most people would just reassure me I'm not old." Stopped at a traffic light, Harry gave Caitlin a mock glare. "You know us actors are sensitive about our ages."

"You're many things, but you're not age obsessed." Caitlin withdrew the cord from the glove box and connected her phone. "Thanks."

"Don't be too happy. I didn't want you using all my data."

Caitlin rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, old man."

* * *

Home had never called so strongly to Harry before; the weather was beautiful - a brightly blazing sun and endless blue sky - the grass and flowers were out in full glory. Harry removed his shoes and took his book out into the courtyard so he could enjoy the fresh air, turning on his favourite music before settling down on an Adirondack chair.

Realizing he'd read the same paragraph several times without making sense of it, he shut the book and sighed. Something felt…off. Not quite right. Work on the movie was going good - most of his scenes were in the can and he was enjoying his co-workers - well, most of them. He still hadn't warmed up very much to Julian, but the man _had_ made an effort to be more friendly.

Stomach rumbling, Harry decided to fix that problem, but upon surveying the contents of his fridge decided a trip to the grocery store was first. Or should he dine out? Thoughts of Trevelyan's Tavern flitted into his brain and he immediately squashed them. Caitlin and her date were there, and it was already weird enough that they were carpooling, if he showed up and Caitlin noticed, she would definitely think he was creepin'. Did young people call it that anymore? Eh.

Harry pulled into the closest supermarket and parked - but before he could exit the car, his phone rang. "Yello?"

"I need a favour! Can you pick me up?"

"I'm fine, how're you?"

Harry regretted his flippancy at Caitlin's next words. "My date is _not_ going well - he's got a restraining order against him-" her voice grew louder, "-and he's _proud_ of that!"

"I can be there in under ten minutes." Harry grimaced. "Has he threatened you?"

"No, but he's creeping me out something fierce." Her voice faltered, and in the background, Harry could hear a staccato knocking. "Ugh - he's pounding on the ladies' room door. Come in and tell him I've got a family emergency?"

"Hang in there, I'm on my way."

* * *

Caitlin saw Harry first and bolted from her chair so fast it almost toppled. "Harry!"

"What's going on?" asked Caitlin's date, "You know this guy? That ain't your dad, is it?"

Life pivots on a fulcrum - choices, opportunity, and serendipity wreak havoc on the best-laid plans and intentions.

"I'm her -"

"Previous boyfriend!" Caitlin lunged over to take hold of Harry's hand and started babbling. "Just seeing you has stirred up memories! I realize now I can't move forward because I'm still stuck on you." She flung her purse over her shoulder and gave her ill-fated date a stilted smile. "It wouldn't be fair to you to lead you on, I'm sorry, Tony."

Confusion was replaced by arrogance on Tony's reddening face. "You're out with _me_, he musta dumped you and you think he'd take you back like that?" Tony snapped his fingers to emphasize his point. "I don't think so."

"Regardless of what you think, the lady has ended her date with you - and we'll be leaving." Harry had to admit he liked how tight Caitlin was twined around his arm, but this was a performance and he loathed how her fear of this guy, Tony, was making her act.

"Not before she pays her share. I don't like not gettin' something for something." Tony rose out of his seat and glared. "This place ain't cheap, and-"

Harry held out his hand and cut off Tony. "Allow me." Harry took out his wallet as best he could one-handed and tossed several twenties onto the table. "We'll be going." He patted Caitlin on the shoulder and smiled.

Caitlin gave a jerky nod and if her smile wasn't happy at least it was relieved. "I think this is for the best."

"Whatever." Tony picked up the money and shoved it into a pocket. "What a waste of my valuable time."


	3. Friendship

"What a charming fellow!" Harry rolled his eyes at Caitlin - once they were both safe inside his car and a fair distance from the restaurant. "Who set that up? An enemy?"

Caitlin laughed harder than the weak joke called for - shivering as her chuckles died. "Thank you so much for that - I panicked."

"It happens." Harry made a random turn and realized he was back near the supermarket. "D'you think you could eat?"

"Not right now…"

"You called when I was picking up groceries, and I'm still out of what I went to the store for."

"Oh." Caitlin flushed, her hands playing with the top of her shirt, plucking at one of her rose-shaped buttons. "I caught you trying to do shopping, I didn't even think you'd be busy - but that's also why you got to me so fast…"

"You're my friend and it'll be a cold day in Hell before I ignore anyone who needs my help." Harry smiled. "This won't take long."

Harry pushed the cart behind Caitlin who read every label of every product she handled - regardless if it was something he wanted. He caught himself smiling, knowing it was a goofy, unguarded smile - and shrugged. It was a nice change of pace to hang out with a friend doing normal, everyday type things. Harry didn't kid himself - Caitlin saying he was her boyfriend was only to make it easier to get rid of Tony.

"Oh wow! I haven't had zebra cakes since I was a kid!" Caitlin turned and held up a package, waving it at Harry. "Nothing but empty calories and regret." She set it down and sighed. "I loved them so much."

"Then what are you doing? Toss'em in, you need a little something to get you back to happy after that dismal date with Tony. Better make it two boxes, I bet you won't want to share."

* * *

Caitlin watched Harry swiftly put away the groceries, leaving the two packages of zebra cakes on the counter. He looked over his shoulder and asked, "Want some tea to go with?"

"Huh?"

"Tea with those amazing zebra cakes." Harry slouched on the counter. "Let's have dessert first. C'mon, live a little, ruin your appetite for dinner. You probably didn't enjoy much at the tavern, right?"

"Um, no. Not much enjoyment there." Caitlin bit the corner of her lips as she considered her choices. "Don't you have plans or something? I don't want to cramp your style."

"Excellent, tea for two coming up." Harry pulled the kettle off the stove and filled it with water. His back to Caitlin he asked, "What kind of tea goes with empty calories and regret?" Caitlin giggled like Harry had intended and his shoulders relaxed, his goofy smile growing. "Blueberry? Orange pekoe? Earl Grey?" He turned on the burner and rummaged for cups and pulled out an assortment of tea.

"Mmm, you're missing the obvious match - got any mint?"

Harry stopped pawing through his tea collection and gave Caitlin a bewildered look. "How is that obvious?"

"Mint soothes the stomach - and I know I'm not sharing any of _mine_." Caitlin arched one brow, her playful smile lighting her whole face. "Mint makes it possible to eat them _all_."

"Allrighty then." Harry placed milk, a sugar bowl and a pair of spoons next to Caitlin. The kettle whistled and he poured hot water into the brown betty teapot he'd prepared. "This is gonna be good." Harry settled himself on the barstool next to Caitlin and ripped open his box of mass-produced cake, taking a cautious bite - then chewing with enjoyment and cramming the rest into his mouth. "Mmff! Mmm!"

Caitlin hugged her own box to her chest and opened it, drawing out a set of zebra cakes and ripping open the plastic. "Remember, I don't share." She gave Harry a mock glare, ruined by a light-hearted giggle. "Thanks for indulging me with these, Harry."

Judging the tea had steeped enough, he poured them each a cup. After taking a restorative sip of mint tea, Harry attacked his second piece - his elbow pointed at Caitlin should she decide to attempt to thieve. "I should thank you, these are delightful." He sighed and drank more tea, wiping his mouth. "But, I'd rather fill up on a decent meal instead - and have another set of zebra cakes after."

"You know, that sounds like a plan." Caitlin licked icing and crumbs from her fingers. "I'm suddenly feeling much hungrier for proper food."

"Does spaghetti sound proper?"

With a regal nod of her head, Caitlin agreed. "Yes, it does." She closed her package of snack cakes and set it far out of Harry's reach (just in case). "What can I do to help?"

"First things first," said Harry, "Do you like merlot?"

"Will you be disappointed if I say I'd rather not have a headache?" Caitlin offered Harry a gamin smile. "Cabernet Sauvignon or Cabernet Franc would be my preference."

"Both good choices - and lucky you - I get headaches from merlot too. That was a fake-out question. I don't have any in the house." Harry chuckled. "I'll stick a bottle in the fridge to chill for a bit and get started on dinner."

Caitlin refilled her tea cup. "On to the second thing, huh? What can I do to help?" Already with his head inside the fridge, Harry didn't answer - and Caitlin, wanting to be a good guest asked again. "What can I do for you?"

'How about what you can do to me?' Harry imagined saying this - and immediately wanted to punish himself. "Let me make a start on a meat sauce and then we can work on a salad."

"Salad is totally my speed in cooking." Caitlin clapped her hands in delight. "I make an awesome balsamic dressing."

"Beauty and talent." Harry set a pack of ground beef on the counter along with assorted salad greens. "You're so much more than just a pretty face."

"You think I'm pretty!" Caitlin was too amused to realize Harry had tensed his shoulders and bitten his lips. "Most actresses are you know, but I bring so _much_ more to the table. Not only pretty - I'm adorable." She grinned to show she was being facetious.

"And funny," Harry interjected, thinking how best to deflect his inadvertent admission. "All your scenes with Julian make me want to laugh." He set a large sauce pan on the stove, adding some oil, lots of chopped onion and dumping the ground meat after it began to brown.

"Most likely because it's crazy to think my character would be interested in an idiot like him." Caitlin snorted, mopping up the tea she'd splashed with a paper towel. "As a person, he's not too bad, but the way he's been written, just, ugh."

"I hear you on that. Sometimes the writers miss the obvious."

"Or they take the obvious and go with it, instead of actually considering the better possibility." Caitlin rose from her seat and joined Harry at the counter, taking a carrot and peeling it. "Your character and mine work together and work _extremely_ well together - inside and outside of work. Why not pursue that relationship instead of pairing me with Julian?"

Harry pulled out a stainless steel bowl, setting it in front of Caitlin. "Most likely because I'm quite older."

"Pfft. Age, smage." Caitlin continued to peel carrots.

"I'm fifty-two, you're not even forty."

"True. But I'm not that far off forty. I may look to be mid to low thirties, but I'm thirty-seven." Caitlin shot Harry a smug look. "Genetics, bitch." Her frank laughter cushioned the blow. "As if script writers care about ageism anyway. Most leading men have leading women who're twenty years younger as a matter of fact. Gah, sometimes oh so much more!"

"Still, that makes it fifteen years age difference."

"Fifteen. Big effing Deal." Caitlin shrugged. "Ever read the bible? Fifteen is _nothing. _For me, it's all about who I'm interested in, them as a person - not their damn age."

"Noted." Harry slid a cucumber towards Caitlin. "But the script is what it is - your character ends up paired with Julian." He stirred his nascent sauce, adding salt and pepper, adding a basic tomato sauce into the pan.

Caitlin dropped the peeler and grabbed a paring knife, slicing the cucumber into even pieces. "We both know Julian couldn't make even Julian happy."

"You got me there." Harry laughed. "Julian's character is poorly written at best."

"I know!" Caitlin grinned at Harry. "The writers could have done so much, but they _didn't_." She continued slicing the cucumber, scooping what she'd cut into the bowl, and next working on the peeled carrots, adding fine slices into the stainless steel bowl. "They're following a predetermined avenue, not even looking at the honest character interactions between mine and yours." She waved her hand holding the paring knife. "Tom C. has been working with Danielle P. for over five years - and they've made a lot of good scientific breakthroughs. Why would Danielle confide in Julian's character Tom F.? Why go there? Danielle shouldn't be talking to that Tom at all. If I was her, I'd only confide in you." Caitlin blushed and giggled. "Sorry. I get a little worked up over character motivations."

"Ever consider directing?"

"Only all the time!" Caitlin smiled. "If I ever get the chance!"

"You will." Harry nodded, sure in his own mind. "You will."

"Thanks. The first thing I'd do is nix the Tom F. and Danielle P. ending."

Harry let his brows rise sky high. "And what's the end pairing you'd go for?"

"Duh." Caitlin snickered her amusement. "You'n'me! Or rather, Danielle P. and Tom C..! It's only obvious!"

"What makes you say that?" Harry scowled, hiding it inside the fridge, pretending to look for more salad ingredients. "They're just co-workers."

"Yeah, but co-workers who value each other, and neither has a significant other outside of work." Caitlin crossed her arms, advancing into Harry's personal space. "Why wouldn't they begin to lust after each other? They're both attractive."

"So says you." Harry licked his lips. "There's still a big age gap."

"Seriously? Age gap? Hollywood don't care 'bout no age gap, and it's only fifteen years between us - not that we look like that big of a gap, now do we?"

Harry fought against sighing - and lost. "I'm wicked older and I _do_ look older."

"God! How many times do I have to say looks aren't everything?"

"Obviously more than what you have." Harry began to assemble ingredients for a balsamic dressing, sparing a moment to give Caitlin a gentle smile. "But how about you make the best dressing you can?"

"Challenge accepted!" Caitlin picked up the olive oil and whisk. "I got this."

Harry slumped into his chair and gave in to the impulse to watch Caitlin as she whisked the oil and vinegar for the dressing together. She exuded youth and enthusiasm. He, on the other hand - was mature - and that was the kindest thing he could say. Old. Withered. Ancient. Those were the words he dreaded hearing from Caitlin.

"Done!" Caitlin smiled. "Though, how about a fresh splash of lemon? To brighten the taste?"

"Good idea." Harry rolled a lemon on the cutting board and then sliced it in two, offering Caitlin half and giving her a reamer. "Have at. How does it taste?"

Caitlin dug the implement into the lemon, allowing the juice to run into the bowl, dipped her finger into the dressing and stuck it in Harry's mouth without any warning. "Good?"

In the grand scheme of things, Harry was delighted _and_ horrified - though he'd have to replay that memory privately and much later. He wanted to answer that question on several levels. First on a personal note - yeah, I don't mind your finger in my mouth, AT ALL. Second, there's better things you could stick in there and Thirdly - would you like me to return the favour? He kept the urge to be truthful to himself - and so Harry merely agreed the dressing was good.

"I'm pretty awesome at that, if I do say so myself." Caitlin smiled.

"Yup." Harry inwardly raged at himself. That had been a 'dear diary' moment. Along the lines of 'Dear diary, today my crush stuck her finger in my mouth and all I could think was, do not let her know I'm going to be thinking about that for ages.' Harry opted to keep his inner thoughts to himself. "Delicious, but maybe it could use some garlic?"

"Yes!" Caitlin's smile lit her face. "Italian food needs garlic or what's the point?"

Harry was already rummaging for his garlic press, having had to yank and jimmy the full drawer open. He held it high in victory, turned and saw Caitlin had already taken his cleaver and was pressing several cloves flat. "Hey, I've got a press."

"My kitchen skills are all over the map." Caitlin winked. "But I truly love garlic and I like to do it old school. I think this is called pasting?"

"You're gonna want the kosher salt then, right?" Harry went to offer his guest the container, lifting it and discovering it was almost empty. "One minute."

"Fine." Caitlin didn't mean to ogle Harry - but his salt supply was on the top shelf and his arms raised also raised the hem of his shirt - exposing an intriguing amount of tanned skin on his back.

"Wanna do some more?"

She blinked her eyes rapidly and then the penny dropped. Harry was alas, not offering to let her keep looking at his body - he held the salt and more garlic in his hands. "Definitely!"

He put his burden next to Caitlin. "Garlic in everything then." Harry stirred the sauce on the stove and then withdrew the wine from the fridge. "Except our drinks, ha. I'll have this open in a jiffy." Jiffy? Was he trying to sound like an old fogey? Apparently.

"Good call. There's enough here to chase away a squad of vampires." Caitlin finished turning the garlic into a paste, set down the cleaver and considered her sticky hands. "Where's the bathroom?"

"You'll have to use my en suite - the main floor bathroom is in a state of disrepair."

Caitlin nodded solemnly to Harry's grave announcement. When no further information was forthcoming, she giggled and tried again. "Uh huh, but I still don't know _where_ your bedroom is to find your en suite."

"D'oh." Harry shook his head and rubbed his forehead, smearing a tiny bit of sauce near his hairline. "At the end of the hall, you can't miss it, there's a sign actually, my ... Um, you'll know it when you see it." Harry looked as if he wanted to explain further, but Caitlin hopped off her chair and began to waltz away.

"Intriguing!" Caitlin was going to ask if the sign said 'X amount of people served' but realized that would be in very poor taste. "I'm gonna go wash my hands now."

Harry busied himself with tinkering with the pasta sauce, adding the garlic Caitlin had so kindly mashed and a helping of sugar - a trick given to him by an actress he'd worked with, oh, maybe four movies ago? He was absorbed in domesticity and flinched when Caitlin spoke, her voice loud and perhaps a tiny bit accusing.

"So, when were you going to tell me you have a daughter?" Caitlin was a little bit disappointed Harry hadn't told her already. They'd been becoming good friends - she'd thought. But in the several weeks of filming, hanging out on set together, sharing rides, idle chat at the kraft table - Harry had never mentioned having a daughter.

"Now?" Harry set down the wooden spoon, turned down the heat of the burner and moved to take a gulp of wine, doing his best to read Caitlin's expression. "Well, I like to keep my private life…private."

"Children in my experience, are typically public." Caitlin blinked slowly, hunched over her wine, her feet kicking the kitchen island she sat behind. "And a very big part of their parents' lives." Her eyes grew wide and gleamed with a sudden unwelcome thought. "You're not still married, are you?"

"And if I was?" Harry felt no small amount of satisfaction when Caitlin sat up straight and immediately frowned. "Are you worried a jealous wife is going to swoop in and toss you to the curb?"

Harry was matter of fact with his questions. That in itself gave Caitlin the biggest clue; he was not currently married - and maybe he'd never been for all she knew. "You got me, I've been lusting after you for some time now and was going to make my big move tonight... And it would've worked too if it wasn't for that meddling kid!"

Thankful the counter supported his weight, Harry grinned feebly as Caitlin's facetious and joking words made his knees weak. Mustering his acting skills, he made his voice deadpan. "Jesse will be happy to know she's ruined our budding love affair."

"So, how old is she?" Caitlin decided to keep asking questions and do her best to forget she'd flippantly admitted lusting after Harry - there was no way he could tell she actually felt interest, was there? "Does she live full time with you? Is she in school? Working? Or -"

Harry help up a hand in a gesture for silence and was mercifully granted his wish. He softened the interruption with a smile, the dimple in his cheek making an appearance. "Nineteen, summers only, yes and yes."

Caitlin licked her lips and blushed. "Sorry. I went overboard, didn't I?"

"It's a bit much to process all at once and it's my fault for not sharing the fact of her existence sooner." Harry gave the sauce another stir and turned down the heat even further. "Jesse is my only child and I never got the chance to marry her mother. It's a long story and I'd share that some other day if you didn't mind."

"Oh." Caitlin knew she sounded hurt - but the truth was, she _was_ hurt - not exactly emotionally, but in that direction. "I can respect that."

Being on the opposite side of the kitchen island was too far. Harry felt compelled to move and so sat next to his guest after grabbing the bottle of wine, pouring healthy measures. "Life is wild at times."

"I'll drink to that." Caitlin raised her glass and clinked it with Harry's glass. "Here's to a wild life."

She winked and Harry grinned, shaking his head. "Jesse designed that sign as a Christmas present - or should I say joke?" He gulped wine and continued. "It's not like I have hordes of visitors to my boudoir so I put it up, more for Jesse to get a kick out of it than anything else."

"Well it wasn't just what the sign said - but the picture of you and her _on_ the sign." Caitlin ran the tip of her index finger on the rim of the glass, making it sing. "She's got your eyes."

"And my sense of humour too."

"Did I ruin dinner?"

Honestly surprised, Harry jerked upright and frowned - making an effort to smooth his expression because Caitlin flinched as soon as he had frowned. "Of course not - dinner is only ruined if I burn it - and I've cleverly turned down the heat."

"You know exactly what I mean." Caitlin rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry I weirded out on you. Should I go?"

"No!" Harry knew his cheeks had to be flushed, but it was important to continue. "You wouldn't be so cruel, would you? How'm I gonna eat this much spaghetti by myself?"

Harry's joking words and tone sent the rest of Caitlin's anxiety away. "It would be cruel and massively rude, yeah?" She tested her composure with a small smile. "I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Yeah, our friendship." Harry nodded, raising his drink. "To our friendship!"

"I'll drink to that!"


	4. Set In Stone

Caitlin smoothed the lapels of her brilliant white lab coat and stuck her hands into the pockets to hide her twitching fingers. "I hope this take works."

Harry, wearing an equally clean lab coat over a stark black outfit grinned. "You say that like you're the one getting covered in dye."

"But, I do feel bad for you!"

Julian sauntered closer and perched himself on the lab desk they stood in front of while waiting for the set crew to finish cleaning from the last take. "It's a funny scene and I've enjoyed myself immensely."

"Ha. Ha." Caitlin shook her head and only just restrained herself from rolling her eyes. "I get some on me when I help your character up," - she nodded at Harry -"doesn't that count?"

"Counts for nothing."

The amusement in Harry's voice let Caitlin know he was joking; she lightly punched him in the shoulder. "Would it make the scene better if we were both rolling on the floor freaking out?"

"Dear me, I do believe I hear my name being taken in vain." Julian gave the pair an insincere smile and left.

Five minutes later, Tina McGee, the director joined Caitlin and Harry. "I hear you had an excellent idea Ms. Snow." Tina's smile was lethal. "I applaud your desire to immerse yourself in this role - and I've made some changes and marked where I need you to stand when Julian's character runs amuck."

Caitlin let out small gasp; Harry began to smirk and covered it with a well-timed cough.

Looking from one to the other, Tina rubbed her hands together like a B-grade movie villain. "Don't be shy about flailing around on the floor together - this really builds the comedy aspect of the story and heightens the tension." Holding the script changes out so both actors could see, Tina ordered, "Have a gander at your new marks. General exclamations of dismay are all we need, low level wailing and yelling. We'll be ready to shoot in fifteen minutes - don't let me down."

* * *

Tina yelled, "Cut! Good job everyone! I do believe this scene is in the can - clean the set and I'll be watching the rushes." She smiled at the whole crew and then pointed at Cisco. "Join me with coffee."

"Coming right up!" Cisco forced a pleasant expression. "One coffee!" He stuck the clipboard he carried under his arm and whirled about, ready to race off the set.

"Get yourself one too," commanded Tina, "I want your opinion on what we just filmed."

A real smile formed on Cisco's face; finally, his director was softening up to him.

* * *

Coffee in hand, Tina hunched over the flickering screen. "What do you think?"

Cisco took a long sip to give himself time. "Ah… About what?" He reflexively flinched at his inelegant response.

"About the chemistry between our two actors!" Tina paused the video and pointed at Caitlin straddling a supine Harry. "They're covered in blue dye but can't you imagine their characters getting frisky without an outside character instigating?"

"Um…"

"From a purely movie-making point of view." Tina forwarded the clip to where Julian threw loose papers off several desks and mocked the fallen actors. "Primarily this flick is action slash adventure - and while the romance subplot is small, I believe the better match is Ms. Snow and Mr. Wells. Of course I mean, the characters they play."

"But isn't the end pairing set in stone?"

"When you reach my lofty height you'll realize how much power a director has to affect such things." Tina leaned back in her chair and cradled her drink in both hands. "It comes down to box office numbers, yes? My films are known for the romance subplots - and the financial backers of this flick will pay attention to what they care about most. Money."

Cisco nodded. "Then yeah, Caitlin and Harry look real good together. They're both attractive, any sex scene they do would be scorching hot."

"Please Mr. Ramon, treat our actors with respect. They're more than just eye-candy."

"…"

Tina let out the laughter she'd been holding in this whole time and when it slowly came to a halt, she said, "Don't make it so easy for me to tease you. Life's a joke, not a dick. Don't take it so hard."

* * *

On break for lunch, Barry sat with Iris chatting about animals - Barry proudly showing off several pictures of his puppies. "I've promised five of my little darlings to friends and family, that means there's only one left."

"Don't you mean two?" Iris blinked rapidly and gave Barry a concerned look. "Tasha had seven puppies, minus five spoken for, um, that's two left-over."

"Well yeah, but I'm keeping my favourite."

Iris nodded, a wide smile breaking over her face. "The runt? Pokey? That's what you named him, right?"

"You remembered!" Barry scrolled forward on his camera roll and showed off another shot of him cuddling Pokey. "My girlfriend - uh, my ex now actually, took this one."

Unable to keep the aghast tone from her voice Iris was a little loud with her reply. "She couldn't accept one little puppy? It's not like you don't have room or the money to take care of a kennel of dogs."

"Carina was never happy with anything less than my full attention." Barry shook his head and took a drink from his soda. "Enough of that, what do you think about our director shifting the romance subplot towards Caitlin and Harry?"

Iris smiled conspiratorially. "Julian was never a good choice anyways, not the way his character's been written and maybe just because of his actual personality."

"I love how you cut to the heart of the matter." Barry laughed and then blushed - he hadn't meant to use the word 'love.' "He's gotten a bit easier to get along with but he's still so full of himself because he's been cast in a blockbuster movie series."

"Yeah, he acts like it was all his effort." Iris slammed her fist down on the table, making their food jump. "Every movie is a culmination of hundreds of workers, not just the actors."

"Whoa, now tell me how you really feel!"

When Barry winked Iris about swallowed her tongue. She'd been nursing a crush on him for some time now, but when he did things like that, she feared she might become obvious. "Heh, I guess I'm a bit worked up." Iris shoved her plate to the center of the table and rested her elbows in its place. "I don't think every movie needs romance, but I'd like this one to pair up most of the characters but leave Julian single and out of luck."

Barry guffawed, tears streaming down his cheeks. After catching his breath he nodded at Iris. "Come up with a list and I'll try to catch Tina's ear."

* * *

Caitlin couldn't stop her eyes from caressing the dozens of books her hands itched to hold. Today's big scene was being filmed in a local bookstore and in the downtime, she'd amassed a collection to buy once they were done. Harry, dressed in lab whites was loafing nearby while the shelves Julian had knocked over in the last take were fixed. Catching Harry's eye, Caitlin smiled. "Hey, are you busy after work?"

"Never too busy for a friend."

Huh. Why did a cold spot in her stomach form once Harry called her a friend? Caitlin leaned on the display of self-help books making them fall. "Shit!" She scrambled to catch them, blushing as Harry rushed over to help. "Thanks."

"No problem." Harry smiled. "At least you're only making a few books tumble, unlike Julian who gets to knock over several full shelves."

"Don't jinx me!" Caitlin ordered then softened her tone, "Sorry, I have a phobia about this sort of thing."

"Being clumsy? That's normal." Harry began juggling three of the books he'd picked off the floor. "Nobody's perfect."

Watching him, Caitlin was tempted to cry liar at Harry. The man was incredible with acting and so many other talents - right now demonstrating juggling! "I've never been accused of being perfect, that's for sure. But I don't need… help, exactly. My parents are in town and I wanted to show off to them." She bared her teeth in a grin that didn't really showcase any confidence. "Could you come over for dinner and tell them I'm doing good?"

"But you are." Harry stopped juggling, catching the books and piling them neatly. "Do they not approve of your acting career?"

"Yes and no." Caitlin sighed. "What they really want is for me is to find a nice boy, marry and give them grandbabies."

"Ouch." Harry patted Caitlin's shoulder. "I mean, if you want kids that's not so bad, but if you'd rather just keep pursuing your career…" He sucked air over his teeth. "What is it you want?"

"Happiness. I don't know that I need children - I'm ambivalent to be truthful. It would depend on my partner." Caitlin rubbed her forehead. "In some of my daydreams, I find a guy with kids already and don't have to lose any roles because of pregnancy."

"Is that why you like hanging out with me?" Harry chuckled and winked - showing he was just fooling around. "I've got a kid but too bad I'm so old, eh?"

"Your age isn't a deal breaker. I told you that already." Caitlin narrowed her eyes. "Why don't you listen? But I want to distract my parents a little bit. It'd be nice to have a regular visit that doesn't devolve into when I'm going to give them grandkids."

"Exactly what did you want me to tell them?" Harry frowned, looking pensive. "You want me to pretend to be your significant other and spook them into not pressuring you anymore?"

"…" Caitlin blushed. "Yes! No! I don't know!"

"As your friend, I caution you against lying to your parents."

"I don't want to lie to them but I'd appreciate them getting off my back." Caitlin slumped forward, rubbed the back of her neck and sighed.

"I can tell them how awesome your acting is."

Standing upright again she gave Harry a look of hope. "So you'll come over for dinner?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "I need one favour from you though - buy me a book?"

"Deal." Caitlin grinned and admitted to Harry, "Just one? I'd have promised you all you could carry. You're a terrible negotiator."

* * *

Harry pulled up to Caitlin's house and parked behind a bright red convertible with the top down. "You look nervous."

Putting away her brush and checking her reflection one last time in the passenger mirror, Caitlin gave Harry a sour smile. "Because I am. They do this every time, show up early and ambush me before I'm ready."

"C'mon, it can't be that bad." Harry twisted in his seat and reached behind him for the bag of books. "If they're anything like mine they'll be on their best behaviour for a stranger. I know that's why you invited me."

He flashed a cheeky grin and suddenly Caitlin's nerves settled. "Partly." She tried to take the bag from Harry.

Holding it to his chest, Harry chided, "Oh, like I'm going to let you make me look like a lazy jerk to your folks."

"I can carry my own stuff. I'm a grown-up." Caitlin pouted, crossing her arms.

"I can see that and so can -"

"Hello!" Caitlin's parents waved and greeted them loudly.

Her father playfully tapped on the windshield. "Earth to Caity and her friend! What's so absorbing that you're hiding in a car?"

"Move, Thomas - so they can get out of the car." Carla edged her husband back a bit, engulfing her daughter in a big hug once she exited the car and gave the same treatment to Harry.

Thomas followed suit, hugging his daughter and then Harry - without any sense of reserve. "So nice to meet you, Caity's friend!"

"Dad, Mom, this is Harry. Remember I told you about him? He's a great actor and even better friend." Caitlin urged her parents up the driveway, shoving down a sigh as they stopped to look at Harry who was gamely following. "We can sit and talk inside in comfort. I don't think we need to give the neighbours a show."

"We're not bothering anyone, besides, it's such lovely weather…" Carla smiled at her daughter. "But you don't have any chairs set up in the backyard."

"Oh, I can fix that." Harry volunteered, "I saw folding chairs in the garage last time I was here."

"Did you hear that dear, Caity's friend knows where the folding chairs are stored." Carla turned her suddenly sharp eyes onto Harry. "What else can you fix? My arms are aching to hold a grandchild."

"Mother!" Caitlin wanted to sink into the ground and never come back. "I'd appreciate you dropping that subject. Harry's a friend."

"Tch. That's a shame. Thomas, it looks like we'll have to call Larry and if Caity doesn't like him, what's the other one on the list?"

"Ah," Thomas rubbed his chin and spoke after a bit of thinking. "Greg? Gerry? No, it was Geoff."

"Can you please stop embarrassing me?"

"They want to be happy and so do I, but this isn't the way." Harry carefully modulated his voice, wanting to appease Caitlin's parents. "Love needs to be found, not forced."

"Thank you, Harry." Caitlin let out a sigh. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

"The thing is, you never know where you might find this love, eh?" Thomas took hold of Carla's hand and squeezed. "Getting introduced via bystander is one thing, but we're family and we care about you, Caity."

Carla nodded. "Dear, give Larry a chance! He's the son of Meredith and Lowell Prescott from our hometown - I think you went to high school with him, didn't you?"

"I don't want to talk about this right now." Arms crossed, hugging herself, Caitlin couldn't bear to look at Harry. Lord knows what he was thinking witnessing her personal family dysfunction. "I promise to listen later." And in her mind Caitlin added, 'much, much later.'

"Then let's go relax in your back yard!" Thomas' booming voice was hearty. "After a few drinks your mother will calm, eh?"

* * *

_**Fun facts, I chose 'Pokey' as the name of the puppy from the Little Golden book series - 'The Pokey Little Puppy.' The excessive hugging (which I know deviates from canon - but this is an AU, so things get to change LOL) stems from my real life In-laws - my husband's parents are world class huggers. And the rest of his family!**_

_**Please feel free to comment on content, style, errors - whatever you want. I'm down with constructive criticism.**_


	5. A Kiss is Just Lips on Lips

Harry set down the bag of books just inside Caitlin's front door and hurried to the garage, rushing to tote all four chairs to the back yard. Carla and Thomas were inspecting the lawn but came over to help open the chairs and arrange them to enjoy the sun.

"I'll go help Caitlin with…whatever she's doing."

"Oh no dear, why don't you sit and tell us everything Caity won't share?" Carla patted the seat of a chair. "She never wants to open up to us."

Harry shrugged. "You mean how popular she is on set?" Warming to his subject, Harry smiled. "Your daughter is an excellent actor and she's given this role her whole commitment. I wouldn't be surprised if she landed the lead in a sequel."

Holding a tray full of glasses and a bottle of wine tucked into the crook of her arm, Caitlin paused before opening the screen of her patio door. It was nice to hear praise from a co-worker, and even nicer that it was unsolicited. Head bowed for a moment, Caitlin was startled to hear the door slide open.

Harry snapped his fingers. "Oi! No napping on the job." He took the tray from Caitlin and winked. "You've got thirsty company."

"You're right." Caitlin watched Harry march back over to her parents like a soldier going to war; back ramrod straight, showing no fear. Hmm. Not that he should fear meeting her parents. It wasn't like they were dating, friends met the parents of friends - that's normal. Deep inside a corner of her mind, Caitlin wondered what if…what if she and Harry could be more than friends.

"Caity! I just remembered the cheese board!" Carla moved to jump out of her seat, but stayed put as Harry handed her a wine glass. She mouthed 'thank-you' to Harry and explained, "A pre-dinner snack just like all our other family get-togethers."

"I'll be back real soon." Caitlin handed the bottle to Harry, asking apologetically, "Can you give them giant servings?"

Harry nodded and began to pour, starting with Carla. "So, how are you enjoying California?"

"The traffic is terrible but we do love the sunshine!" Carla took a sip of wine, turning to face her husband. "Next month we're taking a cruise vacation."

Enthused about their plans, Thomas said, "Our cabin has a balcony this time!"

Harry made interested noises and filled his own and Caitlin's glasses. "Sounds wonderful, what's the destination?"

"The Bahamas." Caitlin arrived with the cheese platter; only cheddar but accompanied by three kinds of crackers. "Last vacation was a resort in Cuba."

"Dear, is there a table to sit that on?" Carla craned her neck looking around, saying to her husband, "Or some kind of tray?"

"Back to the garage I go." Harry tilted his head and added his and Caitlin's wine to the cheese tray. "Back in a jiff."

Carla had the grace to wait until Harry was out of earshot. "Your _friend_ sure knows his way around your house. Is there something you'd like to tell us?"

Thomas helped himself to some cheese and crackers, then relaxed into his chair. One hand with food, the other - his wine. "He does seem like a nice guy, but we want more for you than that."

"I get it and at this point Harry gets it too - but can we have one visit where you don't try to marry me off?"

"Is that what you think?" Carla exchanged a soft look with Thomas. "We want you to be happy. I guess that's what's made me happy, being with your father - it isn't the kind of happy you're looking for."

"Caity, we'll try harder." Thomas gave his wife a rueful smile. "Kids."

Caitlin pinched the bridge of her nose. 'Kids.' Lord have mercy…had her parents called her a child or were they saying children would make her happy?

Harry came back with a small table and putting it in the middle, taking the cheese platter from a mute Caitlin, taking his wine and handing Caitlin hers. "Did I miss anything?"

* * *

Harry followed Caitlin into her kitchen. Ostensibly it was to refresh the cheese platter, but more like to escape the well-intentioned questions from her parents. "Carla is like a pit pull, isn't she?"

"Can't you think of something fiercer?" Caitlin scoffed as she looked at her failing stock of wine. "More like some kind of dragon slash pit pull hybrid."

"Tell me how you _really_ feel…_Caity_." Harry laughed as Caitlin punched his upper arm. "Good thing you're cute." He turned to hide his grin but had to ask, "Are we cooking dinner, going out or ordering in?" Caitlin slumped against his back, making Harry very nervous. "Whatcha doing?"

"I didn't plan dinner."

The deep pathos in her voice made Harry want to hold Caitlin in his arms and kiss all her worries away. Knowing that was not a good idea, he instead suggested they check out the fridge and pantry for options. And when the shelves offered less than stellar ingredients, he said, "Y'know, Big Belly Burger does uber eats…"

"I'm not feeding my mother and father Big Belly Burgers."

"Our relationship isn't going to work out then." Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head sorrowfully. "You don't appreciate good food if you don't love the three B's."

"I make up for that shortcoming in the bedroom," Caitlin snapped back, "Too bad you won't get to sample that."

"Let's not be hasty!"

"…" Caitlin blinked in silence as she thought. "Are you talking about uber eats from another restaurant?"

"…yeeeeesssss?" Harry mock flinched as Caitlin frowned. In a much more serious tone, he asked, "What kind of food _do _your parents like?"

"Anything salt-free and bland." Caitlin didn't even have to think twice at her answer. "They're not fussy in the least."

"It's easy then, grab your usual to-go menus and we'll order delivery." Harry confidently smiled at Caitlin. "And don't act like you don't have a menu from Big Belly Burger - I saw it _and_ the frozen pizza pocket wrappers in your trash."

* * *

"So, Caity, what're your parents doing today waiting for you to finish work?" Harry wisely moved out of striking distance. "Do you have any other family in the area?"

"If only." Caitlin kept one eye on the set dresser and the other on Harry. "They've been here quite a few times and seen all the normal tourist traps. They like taking walks and driving with the top down."

"You mean, driving with the 'convertible' top down, right?"

Caitlin made a sour face. "Such talent with words and this is what you choose to do." She shuddered. "Where's the mind soap when I need it?"

"Sorry, not sorry."

"What if I poison your mind with images of _your_ parents being naughty?"

Harry clutched his heart, widened his eyes to comical size and gasped, "You wouldn't!"

Unable to resist moving closer, Caitlin stood toe to toe with Harry, craning her head up to look him in the face. "I would!"

"Save the flirting for later my dears." Tina McGee hid her smirk behind her script notes. "But it would be a shame not to harness your natural attraction, eh?" Abruptly Tina turned about and marched to her director's chair, sitting and making plans.

* * *

Iris moved closer to Caitlin, nudging her with an elbow and drawing Caitlin's attention to Julian and Harry waiting in front of the cameras for their scene to be reset. Softly the younger woman said, "So, if you had to, who would you?"

"Are you seriously asking me a juvenile question like that, right here - right now?" Caitlin whispered back. "Let's go grab a coffee at the craft table."

Cradling their hot beverages, both actresses took the measure of the other. Reaching an unspoken consensus they giggled and spoke at the same time. "Not Julian!"

Caitlin blew steam from her drink. "He's not my type."

"I can't argue with that, seeing as how I can tell you find tall, dark-haired and blue-eyed more your style." Iris snickered into her coffee. "I love me a tall man too."

Sweetly volleying back, Caitlin asked, "Does Barry know?"

"How did you know?!"

"I have eyes." Caitlin shrugged and smiled amicably. "Neither of us seem to be any good at hiding our preferences, huh?"

"Nope." Iris looked left and right, seeing nobody to worry about she continued to confide. "You interested in getting and keeping what you're after?"

* * *

Tina slammed down the phone and grinned at Cisco. "That's how you negotiate with the rat bastards at the studio. Tell them in no uncertain terms how you'll make their movie the best and earn lots of cash."

"Thanks for the lesson, but I don't know that I'd have the nerve to call the president a bollocks sucking weasel."

"Well, I suppose _that_ was the advanced class." Tina pulled a specially edited script off a pile of papers and offered it to Cisco. "Read this and tell me how much you love it."

"Right now?"

"No, next year… Yes, now!"

Cisco yelped, not unlike a scalded dog, scrabbling to take the set of papers from Tina.

Lips pressed in a firm line, Tina pinched the bridge of her nose. "You need to relax. Go visit your girlfriend -" she shrugged, "-or boyfriend, none of my business, but you need to take that edge off and soon."

"In some of my copious spare time." Cisco gritted his teeth and faked a smile. "This my copy?"

"Of course." Regally nodding, Tina waved at Cisco. "Go and take that edge off."

"Aye aye, cap'n."

* * *

Harry tried to smother his trepidation. Kissing another actor was not a big deal - usually. But having to kiss Caitlin might end his existence. What if it disgusted her? What if he got too excited? How would he ever face her again? Those sorts of thoughts raced round and round his brain - and then a small bit of sanity returned. No point worrying over something _until_ it happened.

Caitlin looked pretty calm, leaning against the far set wall. Harry scoped out the other workers on set; the lighting crew were only concerned with the lights - good. The sound crew were concentrating on their equipment. The extras…oh, they were staring at Caitlin and himself. Shit.

This scene was new and Harry knew if it went well it would make it into the movie. He'd researched Tina McGee immediately after deciding to audition. This was how she operated. A little wild but always chasing the movie money - her changes always lead to bigger box office returns.

One eye on the clock and the other on Caitlin, Harry steeled his nerves. It was just another scene. A scene he could perform with a hundred different actresses or actors. Kissing was just lips on lips.

Caitlin took another deep breath and prayed nobody else could tell how nervous she was. Today's scene wasn't very different from the original plan, but different enough. The thought of kissing Julian was honestly meh - and now that it was planned for her character to kiss Harry… Shit, did she have time to pop a breath mint?

Forcing her turmoil down, Caitlin let her hands scrabble inside her pockets. Fuck. Nothing - and maybe because this outfit was from wardrobe. Huh. Her regular life didn't call for hoarding breath mints either. Not that she'd be opposed to kissing Harry on a regular basis - who was she kidding? She'd be damn delighted. But would Harry?

Cisco walked over and inspected the set, giving Tina a nod and clapping his hands to get Harry and Caitlin's attention. "First take in five minutes."

Caitlin broke into a coughing fit, waving off assistance. Her eyes watered and once her lungs behaved, she was able to see Harry discretely check his breath. Huh. He was worried too. This might not end in disaster.

The clapper board clapped and all at once professionalism reigned. Caitlin took refuge in knowing this was only a scene in a movie; written and made to entertain. This kiss was a plot point and it was merely her job and Harry's job to kiss. Simple.

"Danielle, what brings you here?"

Caitlin answered; "I still work here and I get to show up for work, just like you."

"Ah." So much acceptance and given with the merest hint of regret. Harry was a fine actor. He delivered his next line with the same smoothness. "But for me, it's work and a wee bit of pleasure."

Digging deep into her own reserve of professionalism, Caitlin spoke, "Now I know you're lying. Work is only pleasurable when it's finished." She made sure to smile widely. Oh god - the tension was too much already.

Harry moved closer.

Caitlin ignored the cameras as best she could, stomach churning as she watched Harry, no - right now he was _Tom_, get closer. She delivered her next line: "Work isn't enough to keep me happy."

"When you're right, you're right." One heartbeat, two, three - that's when Harry captured Caitlin's face in his warm hands and gave her the kiss of a lifetime; soft lips that gently caressed - pressing the exact perfect amount - and then stopping.

Smugness and a touch of wonder coloured Harry's next scripted response. "Was this enough?"

Caitlin set her hand against Harry's chest and pushed. "Do you want to hear the truth or something that makes you feel better?" Scowling, Caitlin fought against every inclination her body had towards grinning like a fool. "I can't do this."

"Cut!" Tina's strident voice shattered the mood and Caitlin thanked god - cameras or no cameras, her next honest impulse had been to haul on Harry and kiss him back.

Cisco barked out orders to the crew and everybody prepared for another take.

Once again the actors followed the script - emotions projected almost exactly the same and Tina yelled 'cut' after Caitlin's line of 'I can't do this.'

Caitlin gave Harry a shaky smile, stepping backward, as if that would erase such a hot kiss.

"Again!" Tina clapped her hands. "That was better, but I want more heat."

* * *

Iris pushed a fresh cup of coffee into Caitlin's lax grip. "Drink and tell me every glorious detail."

"I lost count after the sixth take." Caitlin yawned and mumbled, "It was only yesterday, but my lips are angry I haven't kissed him again since."

"Wow, that's something." Iris giggled and stopped, briefly ashamed. "You know what, good for you and your lips. Harry is damn sexy."

"Yeah, we've all got eyes, he's literal eye candy - but now I feel odd." Caitlin took a restorative sip of her coffee. "I can't get rid of the idea he might not have liked kissing me as much as I liked kissing him."

"Pfft. He's a man, ain't he?"

"Mmm, yes."

"You're an actor, he's an actor - and a job is a job." Iris hid her smile and kept watching Caitlin's face intently and was not disappointed.

Caitlin frowned, shaking her head. "Those were the best kisses of my life. It didn't feel like acting, it was… it was…I don't know, but not work."

"Okay, don't stress out over it." Iris patted Caitlin's hand. "It was for work and it's not like either of you added the kissing scene to the script."

"Yeah." Caitlin brightened a bit. "We act what we're given."

"Yup! What I wanna know is how do I get some hot make-out scenes given to me?"

Iris and Caitlin laughed uproariously.

* * *

Barry proudly pointed to the puppy printed on his t-shirt. "This is Pokey, isn't he the cutest?"

Julian grunted, Cisco smiled and only Harry answered with words. "Adorable. I take it you're keeping that one?"

"Yeah, I can't bear to part with the little guy." Barry fiddled with the straw of his drink, lowered his voice and asked, "How was the kissing scene yesterday?"

"I bet it was bloody magic." Julian slumped in his chair. "Caitlin is exactly my type."

Cisco looked pained. "Are we children or men? This -"

Harry leaned forward and kept his voice low but stern. "It was work and the work went fine - I'm not gonna talk about my friend like she's a piece of meat."

Dull red heat radiated from Julian's cheeks. "I didn't mean -"

"Yeah, yeah. Guys like you never mean anything." Harry shoved himself away from the table and left his food untouched.

"That went well." Cisco stole some food off Harry's plate. "He's gonna flip when he gets the next script change." Cisco called out after the actor, "Don't worry, I'll take care of your trash!"

"I should have a puppy party so you guys can meet all the puppies." Barry ignored the tense signals between Julian and Cisco, smiling happily at his private thoughts. "Like a baby shower…a puppy shower!"

"You had me at puppy party and lost me at puppy shower." Cisco shook his head and sighed. "Just tell people it's a party."

"Aw great! You guys'll come?" Barry looked down at his shirt and patted Pokey's image.

Julian shrugged. "Be sure to invite plenty of humans too."


	6. Eligible Doesn't Mean Suitable

Caitlin picked up her phone and set it down again after a brief war inside her head. She'd been wanting to text Harry the past half hour, to talk like they had before. Before...The Kiss. It so deserved capitalization. Only now, the kissing scene was the elephant in the room. It worried her so much she'd pushed her mechanic to finish work on her car.

Tina had sprung the script change on them last minute, so Caitlin had been sweetly oblivious on the drive to work. Afterwards she'd begged a ride home with Iris, telling Harry they were going shopping.

Her car was in perfect condition now, but driving by herself felt desolate. Boring. Lonely. She missed Harry.

Fuckit. She needed to deal with her inner turmoil. Time to clear the air; her phone was in her hand and Caitlin was tapping away before she could tell herself no. **hey! thanks for all those rides to and from work** Sent. Her stomach twisted on itself. Hunger or nerves? Both?

Her phone vibrated. **you're very welcome ~ guess the fun had to stop sometime**

Chewing on her lips, Caitlin considered her response. **I really appreciated carpooling**

Harry sent back an emoji, a wide smile and Caitlin sent the same and added: **Let me know if I can return the favour!**

Music blared and Caitlin looked at her phone like it had betrayed her; an incoming call. "Hello?"

"Hey."

Harry sounded a bit unsure to Caitlin. God, did she somehow guilt him into calling? Time for damage control then. "Are you calling to tell me to stop with the incessant texts?" She tried for a light tone, her stomach definitely twisting with nerves.

"No, nothing like that." Harry chuckled. "But I'd like to take you up on that offer."

A little confused, Caitlin didn't say anything. Part of herself was lost in thinking what she'd really like to offer Harry.

"Earth to Caitlin? My daughter is coming for a visit and I'd like to be able to let her use my car…so would you be open to giving me some rides?"

Caitlin nodded and then face-palmed and spoke a bit louder than she intended. "Of course. When is Jesse getting here?"

Her doorbell rang, and having heard the doorbell, Harry replied, "She only said soon, and you've got company, I'll let you go. We can talk about details at work, see you there!"

Ending the call and smiling at her phone, Caitlin moved to her front door. "Hello? Can I help you?"

A young woman who Caitlin recognized from the picture on Harry's bedroom door stood there with her suitcases, the taillights of a taxi diminishing in the fading evening light. "Not as much as I can help you."

Mugs of tea in hand, Caitlin and Jesse sat in the kitchen. Jesse had her father's bright blue eyes and dark hair but hers shone with a hint of burnished copper. "Nice house."

"Thanks." Caitlin offered milk and sugar. "So, um, what brings you here?"

Jesse doctored her tea and stirred, her spoon clinking musically. "Is it funny if I say an airplane and then a taxi?" She grinned and continued, "I said I can help you, but if I'm gonna be honest, it's a bit of me helping me."

Afraid to interrupt but also wanting a concrete answer, Caitlin smiled and nodded.

"Aw! You are the cutest, like dad said!" Jesse, with the aplomb of a much older person stared at Caitlin and blew on her hot beverage. "Waiting for me to spit everything out, and so polite."

"To a degree." Caitlin let her eyes drift to the pile of luggage in the corner of the room. "How'd you get my address?"

"Easily." Jesse winked. "Sorry, I like to give quick answers and not everybody finds them funny." She lifted her hands from her mug of tea and wiggled her fingers. "Computers make finding information super easy. But that's not what you want to know. You're curious about why I'm here with you before my dad can introduce us, right?"

"All that and more," admitted Caitlin, "but I get the feeling he doesn't often introduce you to his casual actor friends."

"Don't sell yourself short."

Caitlin was touched, Jesse had the same blinding smile as her dad - and some of the same confidence building ways of talking to people. "Jesse, Harry didn't even tell me he had a daughter until I saw your gift to him - that photo sign. If I hadn't, I don't know that he would ever have."

"But I've heard endless stories about you." A little bit smug, Jesse grinned. "Dad likes you and I want to get to know you."

"H-how can you know that?" Caitlin was honestly befuddled. "Why?"

"Which did you want to know, how or why? Dad's never shown this much interest in another woman in recent memory. I like seeing how happy he's been lately. It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together."

"We're friends." Caitlin cradled her drink, staring at the steam rising. "He's a great guy but he'd never think of me that way."

"You'd be surprised."

"I'm surprised he'd pick me out of all the available starlets in this town, not to mention the elegant and confident women closer to his age. I'm fine if we're ever only friends. He's a great guy and I'm not wanting to weird him out because of how I feel, that'd be ridiculous. He's your dad and you can't be wanting to have this conversation with me. But I'm not going to lie, I find Harry quite attractive." Caitlin did her best to report her thoughts in a matter of fact tone. "It is what it is. We can be good friends without ever trying for more."

"No. What's ridiculous is you thinking he's not as into you as you are into him." Jesse grinned. "You interested in getting and keeping what you're after?"

* * *

Iris nudged Caitlin and they both stopped pretending not to stare at Julian who was wearing the most ridiculous moustache. Very dark and fake looking; long, droopy and it was most certainly channelling the miasma of a 1970's porn film.

At least it wasn't his choice. Heaven help the man who wanted to sport that look. Good thing Julian was only doing a dry run-through right now of the scene. There were too many extras on set muffling laughter, pointing at the unfortunate actor and others with nerves of steel taking sly shots with their smartphones. It was a testament to his focus as an actor, as a master of his craft that Julian was able to ignore his truly awful appearance. Maybe it was also that Julian himself was checking out how foolish Harry looked in his own disguise.

Harry was glad his dress fit well and he didn't look like he was going to deliver a giant meat pizza to an undersexed and bouffant haired disadvantaged woman. As a long time actor he ignored his outfit and exaggerated make-up. You had to take the bad with the good. He let himself feel satisfaction, Julian looked ultra creepy in that moustache.

Neither of them cared why this scene had been altered. The director had her reasons, reasons that would make sense later. For every other slight or major twist; the script had evolved and continued to grow into a gestalt they all hoped would garner world-wide fans. In the grand scheme of things, if some tacky facial hair and a flowery dress worn with heavy face paint had to be shown, it was a scant price to pay for success.

Carlos walked onto the set and whispered into Julian's ear, making him grin, glance at Harry and nod. For everyone else's benefit Carlos loudly announced that actual shooting would commence shortly and errant phones taking photos of the two actors would be confiscated. That resulted in a rapid deployment of electronics back into pockets.

Iris defiantly withdrew her own phone at that point and took several shots, the quacking sound the device made at each capture fuelling her sadistic grin, both Harry and Julian giving her aghast looks before she blew them kisses and slid the phone back into hiding.

Caitlin, also dressed in a type of costume, wriggled with excitement. Her character came into the convenience store after Julian and Harry caused trouble and was, if possible, even lighter comic relief. There was nothing too odd about a woman wearing short shorts and a tube top... Other than the fact that her character spent most of her time dressed conservatively and acting straight-laced.

It was a chance to poke fun at expectations. For herself, Caitlin wasn't worried about exposing more skin than usual - it was less than fashionable regular clothes often displayed. Actually, she was a bit excited to see if Harry liked what he saw and sorry to feel like a high schooler - hoping against hope he'd think she looked…well, good. It wasn't very feminist of her to want to be lusted after for her appearance, but it did strike a chord deep in her psyche. And the truth was the truth; Caitlin wanted Harry to notice her as a woman.

* * *

Caitlin pulled into Harry's driveway and kept the engine on, switching into reverse and keeping her foot on the brake.

"Hey, you could have dinner with me and Jesse, she's made lots of food." Harry sat with his seatbelt unbuckled but making no other move to get out of the vehicle. "She keeps saying I need to bring my friends over." He made a half-smothered laugh. "Who's the adult and who's the child, eh?"

"I promised Iris we'd hang out tonight. We're working on a surprise for Barry's puppy party."

"Yeah?"

Harry's smile made Caitlin want to include him; Iris would understand, right? Many hands made light work and all that. But she'd promised Iris she wouldn't ask Harry to join - it was like Iris knew her weaknesses.

Harry finally reached for the car door. "Well, I bet it'll be awesome. We should car pool to the party."

"I'll ask Iris." Caitlin nodded and began to check the rear-view mirror in preparation to leave, missing seeing Harry's dismay at her words.

He smothered his sigh and made noises of agreement as he climbed out of Caitlin's car. "See you later then." They exchanged waves, Caitlin driving away and Harry walking slowly to his house.

"Dad, did you chicken out again?" Jesse was sitting on the porch in shadows, a tiny smile on her lips. "Why won't you ask Caitlin out?"

"Have you noticed how old I am?"

"But she likes you."

"I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Don't you want to be happy?" Jesse pushed her father inside the house and hurried past him, running to the kitchen and bringing him a glass of wine. "Being happy is great, you should try it."

"You're funny." Harry sampled the wine and patted Jesse's hair. "I'm happy we get to spend this time together."

"That's sweet dad, but you need…" Jesse made an exaggerated wink. "…you need a girlfriend."

"Oh." A wealth of understatement was conveyed in Harry's one word response; and he took another draft of his wine and went to the kitchen.

Jesse burst out laughing and followed her dad, vowing to keep working on Harry's resistance to seeing Caitlin as more than a friend.

* * *

"Cisco, could you come here a moment?" Tina crooked her finger and gave her assistant director a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "We've got a wee bit of an issue."

"A problem?"

"Do we need an interpreter? I could have sworn you understood the Queen's English." Tina crossed her arms and sighed, barely holding back from rolling her eyes. "Hurry."

Cisco nodded dumbly and followed Tina into her office, jumping when she shut the door behind him with a slam. Tina pointed to one of the chairs opposite her desk and Cisco sat down, leaned forward and did his best to keep his face blank. "What can I do to help?"

"Ah, and this is why I haven't replaced you with my cousin." Tina grinned, all traces of her formidable temper and earlier attitude, gone. "It appears there's an organic opportunity to tamper, I mean, enhance the outcome I desire."

"Go on…" Cisco knew at this point asking questions would only get him yelled at; it was much better to encourage Tina to figure out what the hell she wanted.

"Even you must have received an invitation." Tina clapped her hands then laced her fingers together. Shaking her hands at Cisco she also leaned back in her leather chair and expounded on the opportunity she'd sensed. "Barry's Puppy Party."

"Yeah?"

"Don't be dense. It doesn't suit you. Everyone involved in this movie has been invited, ostensibly to raise funds for the humane society, but -" Tina separated her hands and slapped them on her knees, now leaning forward, "-I wish to push our erstwhile romantic leads together."

"Um, that might not be as cool an idea as you think." Cisco sucked air over his teeth and shook his head. "Free will is a real thing. Most people don't react well to being coerced and tricked into a relationship."

"Pish posh."

Tina made what Cisco could only think of as a smarmy face. He really wanted to argue with her but it wasn't worth the aggravation. "What's your plan?"

"Glad to know you're on board. My plan is simple and honestly exquisite. I'm going to introduce both Caitlin and Harry to scads of eligible potential partners."

"Oh…kay." Cisco was glad he hadn't been carrying anything because he might have been tempted to throw it at Tina. "And then they both end up dating other people?"

"Dear, sweet, deluded child." Tina drawled her words. "I said eligible people, but I never said-" she rolled her eyes; eyes that glinted derision, "-suitable partners."

"Might I say that's brilliant?!" Cisco inadvertently mimicked Tina's accent but she either didn't quite notice or care. "Throwing all the wrong kinds of people at them will drive them towards each other like nothing else."

"I'm amazing." Smiling and buffing her nails on her shirt, Tina locked eyes with Cisco. "Barry's Puppy Party will be the talk of the town, one way or another."


	7. Sparks

Banners proudly proclaiming 'Puppy Party' covered Barry's entire street. Barry had planned and planned well; hiring caterers, a party organizer and valets to alleviate parking issues.

Balloons, ribbons and specially designed potted plants with dog themed decorations dotted his property. A large wooden wishing well had been set up in pride of place in his backyard - and many signs explaining donations for the humane society were being accepted had been placed for maximum effect.

Even though having a party to celebrate his dog having puppies was pretty indulgent, Barry didn't care what others might think of that indulgence. Because he was a popular actor and had a good fan base, he was able to bring attention to various charities. And a charity drive for animals - that was important to the actor. He'd had dogs as pets since childhood and wanting to give to a greater good had never left him.

Barry smiled and greeted another guest. "Hey! Nice to see you again!"

"Fabulous party and fab charity." The woman winked and moved closer, trying to rest her hands on Barry's chest, only to be denied as he thrust a drink into her hands. "I love animals!"

"Slick fur coat, Esmeralda." Barry rejoined, his smile's wattage dimming. "Faux fur?"

"It was a gift I couldn't refuse, you know how that goes, right?" Esmeralda simpered - that was the only was to describe her sycophantic actions. "Not taking it doesn't bring back the snow leopards to life."

"No. It doesn't." Barry spoke flatly. "Ooh, I gotta spread myself around. Remember, every donation is a write off on your taxes." He turned and almost sprinted away, leaving poor clueless Esmeralda pouting.

"Slow down!" Iris snagged Barry's arm. "You trying out for world's fastest man?"

"Sorry, I've got time for you." Barry smiled sweetly. "Your outfit shows a lot of thought about tonight's charity."

Iris pivoted and preened, showing off her animal-free, cruelty-free clothing. "I saw a woman wearing a fur coat earlier!"

"Some people, huh?"

"Maybe we can help inform them, yeah?" Iris confided to Barry, "People in general want to do good. Lots of times they're too conditioned by other factors and used to going with the flow. We just need to guide them without giving them shit over it."

Barry laughed and held out his hand. "I couldn't have said that better myself. Wanna go check on Pokey and the other puppies with me?"

"I'd be honoured." Iris placed her hand in his and gently nudged his shoulder as they began to walk together. "Have you been able to talk to the director about pairing all the characters except for Julian's?"

"Oh, let me fill you in on that!"

* * *

Caitlin shrugged instead of sighing like she wanted. "Thanks Ms. McGee, but I'm not looking for a relationship right now."

"Don't be thick girl!" Tina tossed her hair and mercifully lowered her voice. "Greg Standish is more than a relationship. He's a bona fide statement!"

"I'm confused, why you want to introduce us?" Caitlin kept a toothy smile on her face even though she felt more like making a run for freedom.

"I don't need something prosaic as a reason." Tina raised her arm and called loudly, "Greg! The lovely woman I told you about is over here!"

A barrel-chested and orange tanned man strutted towards Tina and Caitlin. He grabbed Caitlin's hand and gave it a noisy kiss. "Enchante!"

As sly as she could, Caitlin wiped her hand free of slobber. "Hi. Tina's been telling me about you."

"My story is best heard from me. Let's sit and converse." Greg tried to swing an arm around Caitlin's shoulder - denied by her quick footwork. He played off his movements with a laugh. "I feel like I could talk to you all night."

"Sorry, there's been a misunderstanding." Caitlin stepped back and shook her head. "I'm not in the market for a partner or any kind of relationship."

"Relationship? I don't do relationships." Greg shuddered and did his own rapid backing away. "Honey, I'm too valuable to tie myself down like that."

"Well, I don't not." Caitlin waved and whispered to Greg's back, "Bye Felicia."

"Good decision on your part, Greg is much too much work." Tina surreptitiously scratched off a name on the small pad of paper she carried. "But George is a helluva party animal!"

"I'll take your word for it," said Caitlin with a sigh. "I've got to meet up with Iris for the surprise we planned."

"Oh, well…" Tina made a special thin-lipped smile. "You'd best get going. I'll send you George's number and you can get together with him later."

Cisco walked up to Tina once Caitlin scuttled away and handed his director a flute of champagne. "Stage one, complete."

Her smile more evil than ever, Tina nodded and took a sip of her drink. "Let's go find that delicious Harrison Wells."

"Yeah, let's go find Harry."

"Commit dear Cisco. He's delicious, you should admit it." Tina raised her drink, clinking it against Cisco's.

"Fine, let's go find the delicious Harrison Wells."

"I knew you wanted some, thanks for confirming." Tina smirked. "Seriously, you're too easy."

* * *

Harry walked with his daughter and introduced her to all those he deemed safe - or at least those he knew he could intimidate. Cisco made the list, as did Barry. Julian earned an introduction; if only because of his personality - no chance there.

Trying to scope out Caitlin's whereabouts casually, Harry kept his head turning side to side.

"Dad." Jesse punched Harry in the upper arm, smiling as he rubbed it and gave her the glare of death. "Finally, your full attention. I know who you're looking for." She glanced at the time on her phone. "Can you wait half an hour? Iris and Caitlin have a surprise for the party, you'll see her then. Until then, don't you know any young men you could introduce me to?"

"No."

Jesse laughed. "Thought you'd say that, which is why I'm cutting you loose." She waved and disappeared into the crowd, ignoring her father's pleas and curses with equanimity.

"Ah, I see you're lacking female companionship." Tina McGee smiled and if it was toothier than a shark's mouth, no one in their right mind who had to work with her would point that out. "Fabulous! Esmeralda! Darling girl!" Tina snapped her fingers and a bleached blonde wearing vanity fur and a brightly coloured romper rushed over.

"Hi!" Esmeralda thrust out her hand and shook Harry's. "Delighted to meet another animal lover!"

"Uh huh." Harry met Tina's gaze with veiled amusement, giving her a subtle nod before facing Esmeralda. "Have you donated yet?"

"I didn't bring any cheques." She shrugged and fluttered her eyelashes. "I did invite some reporters though, so they could cover this wonderful charitable opportunity."

"I'm so underwhelmed."

Esmeralda perked up like Harry had complimented her. "Don't worry about being too old for me, I like well-seasoned men." She tossed her hair and thrust out her chest a bit more. "I'm free tomorrow."

More than a little off-put by the aggressive woman's exaggerated wink, Harry shook his head. "Ooh, no can do. I'm all out of money until next month. Unless you'd care to treat?"

As expected, Esmeralda turned off her charm and didn't even bother to talk further to Harry, instead addressing Tina. "I don't have time for this. Call me when you've got a bigger fish, yeah?"

The blonde gave Harry the stink-eye and strutted away.

"That was unexpected." Tina slowly opened her notebook and slashed an entry, all the while meeting Harry's eyes. "I do happen to know scads more eligible people, most of them women if you're available."

"I do fine for myself, thanks but no thanks."

"It's so charming to find a man who isn't butt-hurt by the suggestion they might welcome the same sex as a romantic partner." Tina emptied her drink in a single swallow. "No judgments here, if you change your mind you can call any of these numbers." She ripped out a page from her notepad and tucked it into Harry's hand. "You so seem like you could use some fun."

"I appreciate the concern, but like I said, no thanks." Harry crumpled the paper and shoved it into his pocket and nodded to Tina. "See you on the set, I'm late to meet up with Caitlin."

"Oh, I matched her with Greg and George. Neither of them are on your list, but Cody, he's near the bottom,-" Tina giggled, "-he's a match for both of you." Tina checked the time on her watch. "George should be with the dear girl now."

"Will you excuse me?"

"Certainly!" Tina waved merrily at Harry's back. "Cisco!"

"Coming!" Cisco, holding a full bottle of champagne came at his director's call. "Do we celebrate now?"

"Well, we certainly drink." Tina held out her glass. "We'll know soon if we get to celebrate."

"And then what?"

Tina winked. "Dear boy, I'll let you know once we kill this bottle."

* * *

"I never knew a Husky and a Lab could make such cute puppies!" Iris gushed, "I've seen your pics and knew they were cute, but seeing them in real life honestly brings it to a new level of adorable!"

"It's the sounds of cuteness that they make too." Barry opened the giant doggy playpen and ushered Iris in ahead of him. "I always smile seeing them and I'd love to have them at the party, but they're a bit young for that kind of attention."

Iris leaned down to pat Tasha who was basking in the attention. "Well, it just shows how great you are to bring other adoptable dogs into the limelight. Who's a good girl? It's you, Tasha!"

Barry picked up Pokey and hugged him, watching Iris as she gave attention as best she could to the rest of the puppies and their mother at the same time. He smiled as she giggled and floundered about with the dogs. "You're not too shabby yourself either."

"Are you comparing me to your dog?" Iris looked up at Barry and gave him a mock glare. "Oof. You're gonna be single for a long time if that's what you're like with the ladies."

"Hey! I didn't mean it badly. Does that help?" Barry set Pokey down and helped Iris stand, not letting go of her hands even once she was upright. "You're really nice and I guess that makes me a little flustered."

"Wow, you're getting more smooth by the second," said Iris. "I'll give you a pass this time. Shouldn't we be getting back to the party?"

"Yeah. I'm the host with the most, I gotta show up and be seen."

"You sure are." Iris tapped Barry on the cheek and dropped a fast kiss on his other cheek. "Now, did you want to hear about the surprise I've organized with Caitlin?"

* * *

Harry moved through the throngs of happy party-goers with one thought keeping him pushing forward. The thought that he should see if Caitlin needed his help with the unknown George, and should the occasion arise, he could scare him off. Or knock him the fuck out. Of course, only should Caitlin want him to do so, he'd observe and then react. He didn't even know this George and he wanted to punch him. Caitlin might turn out to like this guy - and now Harry was sure he was scowling from the strange looks he was getting.

Deep breath in, slowly let it out. In. Out. In. Ah! Harry spied Caitlin and she was talking to a man who was good looking and close in age. Consciously forcing his hands to unclench, Harry slowed his approach and began to saunter closer.

"You sure you ain't never done any blue movies?"

Caitlin shook her head and hoped her inner disgust was not visible. "I'm sure I'd remember if I had."

"You look pretty good for your age, you still could."

Caitlin caught sight of Harry. All at once she realized she didn't need to act like George's comments weren't pissing her off. Harry valued her as a person, and why shouldn't she hold every other guy to the same standards? Hell yeah. She dropped her 'out in public' smile. "How I look is none of your business and there's no way in hell I'd ever want to star in an adult film. Matter of fact, I don't appreciate any of your comments in that regards."

"Sheesh! Why're you so touchy? You need to get laid, yeah?" George licked his thick lips and smirked. "My roommate is outta town right now, you're in luck."

"Caitlin, just say the word." Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "Whatever you need, I can hold him and you can punch - or the other way round, I'm flexible."

"Oooh! Was that the movie I was thinkin' of? Flexible Felicia?" George pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. "That girl sure could bend." He dragged deep on his cancer stick and blew his obnoxious smoke towards Harry. "But way more stacked than Caitlin, you know what I'm sayin' dude?"

Harry turned from George and looked only at Caitlin. "I don't want to assume anything, but would you like to leave this …person?" He offered his hand and waited.

Caitlin placed her hand in Harry's, ignoring George as best she could. "Yes. I find I'm needing a bit of fresh air. Let's get out of here."

"Tina can give you my number but don't wait too long 'cause I'm sure to get lucky." George raised his voice. "Unless you wanna be the second piece of bread in the George meat sandwich?"

Caitlin shuddered and walked away faster. Harry looked over his shoulder and delivered his most icy glare. George looked unconcerned and waved happily like a cretin.

Out of earshot and now lost from George's sight - and even better, secluded from the other party-goers, Caitlin stopped walking and slumped against a tree. "Ugh. This party hasn't been very fun for me yet." She worked up a grin. "Enough of me complaining, how're you?"

"I can't imagine a world where anyone would consider what you've just said was 'enough complaining.' That guy was horrific and that's the nicest thing I'm gonna say about him." Harry crossed his arms and frowned. "You can tell me anything."

"What's to say? Creepy guys are creepy and there's nothing a person can do about that sort of thing." Caitlin shrugged. "It is what it is. A single young woman is going to kiss a lot of frogs before the magic happens and turns one of those frogs into a prince."

"Deep." Harry relaxed and uncrossed his arms, shoving his hands into his pockets - to keep his urge to touch Caitlin under control. "Somehow I think George didn't even meet the bare minimum to score one of your kisses."

"Yeah. And our kissing scene burned through over a dozen kisses - enough to turn you into a king, not just a prince," Caitlin joked.

"But did those really count?" Harry leaned a little closer. "That was work - still good kisses mind you - but there's something to be said for a first kiss between two people who are attracted to each other. The anticipation." Harry let his eyes linger over Caitlin's lips. "The opportunity presents itself like a gift and if they read the situation right…"

Caitlin gulped and picked up where Harry left off. "The mood is set and there's something in the air..."

They drew closer.

"A spark?"


	8. Cheers to No Interruptions

Too busy scanning the further reaches of the crowd to evade her father, Jesse smacked a well-dressed man with her over-sized purse, stumbling to a halt to apologize. "My bad! Didn't see you there."

"Jesse, right?" Julian lowered his drink and flicked what he'd spilled off his lapel. "Good thing this isn't particularly good plonk or I'd be upset." He grinned to show he was trying to be funny. "Your father certainly made an impression at our original introduction and now you."

"Me hitting you was an accident, but he tends to do that intimidation thing on purpose." Jesse shrugged. "Better a father who cares too much than not enough - unless you want to have fun." She winked, laughed and became nonplussed as Julian didn't laugh as she expected. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Wrong?" Julian shook his head. "Dear me no, not at all. Fathers are the same all over the world, are they not?"

"Well, I can't say for certain, I've only got the one, but mine has always been there for me." Jesse gauged Julian's mood and found it depressed. "I didn't mean to pick a topic that made you feel bad."

"Don't be silly." Julian tipped more of his drink down his gullet. All to avoid having to respond - but once he'd finished he tried to make a joke. "I haven't felt bad about my own father ignoring me for years!"

"I see." Jesse crossed her arms over her chest and sighed deeply. "Why don't you come with me?"

"Why indeed, other than for the fact I don't want your father to kick my ass?"

"Let me worry about Harry." Jesse smirked. "It's one of my god-given rights as a child to give my parental figure some grief - and this will be legendary."

* * *

"Hey! Caitlin! I've been looking for you, our surprise is all set and ready!" Iris grinned and wriggled like a puppy. "Girl, we got some talkin' to do too!" Belatedly Iris read the vibes between Caitlin and Harry. "Oh, hi. Enjoying the party Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. I see you two will be busy, so I'll see you later, Caitlin?"

"Very soon actually." She gave Harry a crooked smile. "I didn't have time to mention this earlier but Jesse met up with some friends and left - with your car. I'm your ride home - unless you didn't -"

"That's great, I'll find you later. Iris looks like she's gonna explode if she doesn't get to share whatever news has her so antsy." Harry ruffled his hair and reined in his urge to sigh loudly. "I'll find you."

"Great!" Iris smiled at Harry and then hauled Caitlin towards Barry's house. "Sorry I interrupted."

"Not as sorry as I am." Caitlin looked over her shoulder at Harry who was standing motionless and staring blankly into space. "We were having a moment."

"Girl, do you want to hear about the latest dirt about the movie we're all currently making?" Iris giggled, her eyes sparkling with demonic delight. "Okay, you don't even have to ask - I _need_ to share this! Barry's had a few conversations with our illustrious director."

"This better be good."

"Oh, it's beyond good - this is insanely awesome. We already knew Tina was nudging your character and Harry's together." Iris jumped and pumped her arms. "She's on board with pretty much everyone else getting paired up - all but Julian." She smirked. "Julian will end up solo and unloved."

Amused despite her normal tenderhearted disposition, Caitlin laughed. "Huh. He's not that bad once you get to know him, but it does feel fitting."

"I know!" Iris gave Caitlin an evil grin. "This is utterly perfect. Julian is going to be cock-blocked and denied at every step of the movie."

* * *

Next to the wishing well, Barry read off his cue cards, directing his voice into the microphone. "Let me thank everyone for attending. I couldn't do this on my own!" He started the crowd clapping and after a minute continued with his speech. "I can't say enough that it's because of people who care that make this world a better place. And giving to the humane society will make it very much better for our animals." He held an envelope and flourished it before dropping it into the wishing well. "Animals depend on us and we should do our best in return. One more reminder, all the dogs you've met tonight are eligible for adoption." Barry smiled and took a drink from one of the waiters, gulping it down as the crowd clapped and cheered. "And there's one more special surprise arranged - from a couple of my newest friends. How about some appreciation?"

Barry held out the microphone to Iris and started clapping as she and Caitlin joined him, smiling as bright as sunbeams on a Sunday morning.

Iris cleared her throat and waved to the crowd. "Hey! It's so good to see so many other concerned people. We're all wanting to take care of our animals and care for neglected animals, right?"

Caitlin nodded and held out her hand for the mic, upon receiving it, she smiled and tapped the microphone. "That's why we've added a bit of excitement to tonight's entertainment." She paused then spoke again. "Each adoption gets a free spin on the wheel of bonuses." Caitlin held the mic out to Iris.

Iris smiled. "We've got free dog food, free treats and free toys. All you need to do is welcome any of the available sweet pups into your home to win extra swag." Iris waved her arms and grinned. "Who doesn't want to add to their family? Adopt a dog and add more love into your life!"

Caitlin took the mic back. "Adopt right now and take a spin. Be the envy of your friends!" At these prearranged words, an assistant wheeled a substantial mechanism next to them. She pointed into the crowd and started clapping. "Cisco! Don't you want a loyal companion, guaranteed to never give you sass?"

Cisco hollered, "You know it, but I'm not home enough to take care of a dog!"

"Pick a pet and you'll make the time."

Iris reached over and moved the wheel. Tick-a, tick-a, tick. "Who's going to be our first hero?"

A well-built man, blond and Hollywood-handsome raised his hand and the crowd melted away giving him a clear path to the wheel. He grinned at Barry, Iris, and Caitlin but his attention soon returned solely to Iris. "I don't know about being a hero, but I've fallen in love tonight."

Playing up the other man's words Barry started clapping. "Was it Scooter? Now that dog has lots of love to give!"

"Or maybe Pebbles? She's a sweetheart!" Iris impulsively ran over to the prospective dog-owner and thrust out her hand. "I'm Iris! It's great you want to adopt a dog."

"Call me Eddie." Eddie grinned foolishly.

Barry stared at Eddie who gazed at Iris in adoration while Caitlin hid her amusement and then spoke up after the longest thirty seconds of her life. "That's _great_, Eddie! You can spin the wheel first if you like and then share which adorable dog caught your eye."

"Oh yeah!" He chuckled and grabbed an upper section of the wheel and gave it a forceful spin.

Ticka-ticka-ticka! The whole time it spun Eddie kept sneaking peeks at Iris.

Not wanting to express his dismay over another man showing interest in Iris, Barry clapped and cheered with the rest of the guests, returning to host mode as the wheel slowed and stopped. He announced, "Seems you've gotten lucky and won some dog food!" Barry shook Eddie's hand and herded him to the side, all the while talking. "So, which pup is going home with you? After you fill out the adoption papers and qualify that is!"

"Mirabelle." Now several steps away, Eddie gave Iris another lingering look and then focused. "Sorry, I don't normally get distracted like this, but..." He lowered his voice. "Iris is incredibly beautiful."

"And more than just a pretty face." Barry kept his voice low but let a bit of irritation colour his response. "She's a great person. She and Caitlin are footing the bill for the adoption bonuses."

"Whoa!" Eddie held up his hands in a mea culpa gesture. "I'm sorry if I came across as creepy."

"Did you spin the wheel because you want to save a dog or meet a woman?"

"I'm serious about adopting Mirabelle." Eddie took papers from a waiting smiling volunteer, jotting down his information and continuing his conversation with Barry. "Didn't know I was treading on your toes."

"Dude." Barry shoved his hands into his pockets. "Dude, the only toes that matter in this kind of thing belong to Iris. She's great and I get why you'd notice her, but treat her like a person. Now, if you'll excuse me? I've got to get back to hosting. Shirley here will answer any questions about Mirabelle and more information about adopting from the Humane Society."

* * *

As expected only a handful of people stepped up to spin the bonus wheel but many dropped donations into the wishing well and posed for pictures as they supported the charity.

The dogs available for adoption had been escorted off the premises long ago and the party had gotten louder. Barry sat next to Iris, both of them chatting, absorbed in each other. Caitlin tapped her friend on the shoulder. "Ooh, I see Tina. I'm gonna go hide."

"Sure." Iris nodded absent-mindedly and then gave Caitlin a questioning look. "Hide? Why?"

"No time for the long answer." Caitlin shivered despite the pleasant evening air. "I'm not in the market for help meeting inappropriate men."

"I see." Barry and Iris said at the same time. Iris giggled and Barry grinned.

Caitlin rolled her eyes. "Nice to know this amuses you. I'm ducking out. Give Iris a ride home, Barry."

"If she wants, but you've got to rescue Harry. I see him over there and our illustrious director has the poor guy locked in her sights." He pointed to where Harry was in the middle of a group of women - all a good deal closer in age to Harry than Caitlin. "See ya on set."

"See you guys later," agreed Caitlin. She was already walking fast - jogging towards Harry, missing the smug look Iris and Barry exchanged.

"Your ride's here!" Caitlin wanted to blame haste for laying her hand on Harry's arm and squeezing his bicep. Tina was coming this way - fast! But Caitlin _knew_ she was being petty and trying to stake a claim in front of the attractive and much more suitable-for-Harry women. "Sorry, but it's time to go." Expecting more reluctance, Caitlin pulled but Harry stepped right up and hugged her.

"You're too funny, _darling_." Harry kept an arm snaked around Caitlin's waist after hugging. "But that's why I love you." He nodded to his small crowd of admirers. "Goodnight and good luck."

Caitlin caught on quickly and relaxed against Harry, enjoying the moment before remembering Tina. She spoke in a whisper, "We need to hurry."

Harry gulped. Caitlin's reply had been directed into his ear and her soft breath had raised the hairs on the back of his neck. "I see." Tina was visible out of the corner of his eye. Together he and Caitlin darted off and the happily talking and drinking crowd hid them.

A scant minute later Tina trotted up with a very drunk Cisco in tow. "Hello, my dears! I trust everything went well?"

"Sure did." Amelia Dupree licked her very red lips. "Like a charm."

"Didn't hurt that Harry was so attractive," another of the group of women volunteered. "Just my type!"

"Tall, dark and handsome."

"Heh heh, heh! Gotta commit!" Cisco hiccupped. "The delicious Harrison Wells!"

Everyone laughed and Tina gave her friends a wicked smile. "See you at the next club meeting, ciao darlings!"

* * *

Caitlin clicked her car remote and slid inside with a pleased sigh. She locked the doors and looked at Harry who matched her grin. "I don't think she'd chase us this far, but better safe than sorry, right?"

"The more I get to know Tina, the more scared I am of that woman." Harry fastened his seatbelt. "What's scarier than a force of nature? Whatever that is - that's her."

Immediate laughter from Caitlin had Harry relaxing. He hadn't spooked her with his intensity earlier. Damn Iris for interrupting - but maybe that had saved him from making a mistake. Mistake? Missed opportunity? That idea warred back and forth and he consciously decided to shove down his unrest and make the most of the here and now. "If Jesse is out with friends then how about you come for an after-party at my house? The food was good, just not plentiful. I could feed us."

"You're not worried about Jesse running around town with friends?" Caitlin started her vehicle and stopped in the middle of backing out of her parking spot. "She's in _your_ car, you know that, right?"

"Jesse has a good head on her shoulders." Harry leaned back in his seat and had the audacity to smirk at his driver. "I've met all her friends and they're good kids too."

"Well, I could do with a drink or two and some conversation. I was too keyed up earlier to indulge at the party." Caitlin finished reversing and began to pull out of her parking spot. Nerves getting the best of her she kept talking about inconsequential things. "I have a fear of public speaking -"

"That's odd considering what we do for a living."

"Like I was saying, " Caitlin gave Harry a quick glare and then pressed harder on the gas pedal. "A fear of public speaking is not anywhere the same thing as acting. Acting for a camera where you can repeat a scene over and over is so not the same as flubbing a line in front of live humans who are going to remember your mistakes and throw it in your face at every opportunity."

"I hadn't thought of it like that," mused Harry. "So was it a middle school or high school speech that you flubbed?"

"Such a detective." Caitlin snorted. "Heh. I as much admitted there'd been trauma."

"You're ignoring my question."

"Fine. High school, senior year. I'd been in theatre since forever and I was a bit too confident in my abilities."

"You got out of doing a speech in other years?" Harry smiled to himself. This wasn't his first choice of topics, but this was nice to see - a new side of Caitlin. And he'd never have guessed she had any kind of uneasiness over public speaking.

"More like I wasn't overfilled with confidence then and actually _practiced_ my speeches. Senior year was the year of hubris."

"What happened when you flew too close to the sun, Icarus?"

"Ha. Ha." Caitlin tapped her fingers on the steering wheel as she waited for the red light to change to green. They were minutes away from Harry's house and she felt more keyed up now than at any other time in her life she could remember. "You've never melted _your _wings doing something you weren't prepared for?"

"I never said I hadn't, Caitlin. But we're discussing you."

"Am I that interesting?"

"Yeah." Harry coughed. "You can go now, the light's changed."

Letting a short hiss of air escape, Caitlin got her car moving. "All you need to know is children are the cruelest when they're teasing their friends."

"Hah! Tell me something I didn't already know."

Thoughts of admitting her attraction popped into Caitlin's head but she settled for lifting her nose in faux indignation. "You want the truth or something that makes you feel better?"

"Oh, you wound me so!" Harry clutched his chest and laughed. "You gotta go easy on us old fellas y'know."

"Drop the 'old fellas' talk." Caitlin bit out her words harsher than she'd intended. In an ameliorating tone, she added, "You know damn well those ladies you were surrounded by didn't have an issue with your age. And neither do I."

Harry shrugged an easy dismissal. "They were just asking questions about one of my last movies."

"The one where you hardly had any wardrobe?" Caitlin parked on the road alongside Harry's driveway, very happy to have the car out of traffic because she was busy scrunching her eyes shut trying to astral project her soul far, far away. "Um…"

"Yeah, they talked about that and some other stuff." Seemingly unaffected, Harry laughed. "At least it paid well."

Caitlin trailed behind a nonchalant Harry, her eyes glued to his backside, cursing herself for mentioning that particular movie - upset with herself for treating the man like eye-candy and still unable to look away. That man had _fine _genetics. Harry unlocked his front door and Caitlin came out of her fugue state when he cleared his throat. She stalked past him into his house.

The door shut with a soft thwump and Caitlin hurried into the kitchen to search Harry's fridge, pulling out a crisp German white wine. "Rivaner suit you?"

"Why else would I stock it?"

"For me." Caitlin stuck her tongue out playfully. "But I'll share with you."

Harry placed two glasses on his kitchen table. "Share away. How 'bout we sit in the garden?"

"I'll give that a pass. What if Tina swoops in and brings potential suitors with her? Each more unsuitable and horrid than the last." Caitlin took a long satisfying draft of her wine and topped it off again. "Makes me want to remain single for life."

"Nothing wrong with sitting at the dining room table." Harry wanted to add 'you staying single would be a goddamn shame.' He looked at Caitlin though and quirked his lips. "Or in the living room - softer chairs y'know."

"Whatever you like."

As if. Harry suppressed his first choice of answer and said instead, "Living room." How outraged would Caitlin be if he told her there was room on his lap? Harry chuckled to himself.

Caitlin pinched Harry's arm and asked, "What's funny?"

His laughter turned into a strangled cough. "Nothing."

The look on Caitlin's face meant she didn't buy Harry's quick answer, but she didn't press the issue. Instead, she took a seat on the couch and patted the cushion beside her. "Stop looming over me and sit your ass down."

Keeping what he felt was an appropriate amount of space Harry sat and took a deep draft of his wine. "So, how much fun did you have at Barry's Puppy Party?"

"Turns out I was having the best time until we got interrupted by Iris."

Nonplused at Caitlin's direct mention of the romantic-almost-moment they'd shared, Harry took another sip of wine.

"You know, when we were hiding from -"

"That cretin, George?"

"The very same." Caitlin played with her wine glass. Shifting to face her handsome friend, Caitlin lifted her drink in a toast. "Cheers to no interruptions."

First, they heard jingling keys. Then loud cackles, clinking bottles and stumbling on the front porch. An accented voice admonished, "Quiet, Miss Quick!" and then chortled madly, repeating the words 'quiet' and 'quick' and variations on that theme. More voices urged for silence - trying and failing to muffle their laughter.

Jesse whisper-shouted. "Keep it down, guys! I don't need the neighbours horning in on our after-party!"

Caitlin and Harry shared the same expression and thought. _Well, shit._

* * *

**_A/N: It's been rather longer than I'd mentioned before for an update. If you're curious why, PM me ~ But in other news, reviews and or comments would be lovely._**


	9. Traction

Harry set down his drink and padded over to the door, opening it before Jesse could. "Not quick enough Jesse Quick," he delivered in a deadpan voice, "Haven't you had enough partying?"

Jesse quelled her friends with a single glare - all except Julian who laughed out loud. "Guys!" she barked and gave them a vigorous head shake.

Shari elbowed Julian, only then did he manage to stifle himself. Earl leaned on Priscilla and the last of the group, Lynne, who was holding a bag of bottles started fidgeting. "Hiya, Mr. Wells!"

"Good evening, Lynne." Harry rubbed his forehead and gestured Jesse and her posse inside. "I don't want the neighbours horning in on our after-party either." Julian tried to slink past undetected. Harry tapped him on the shoulder. "Aren't you a little old to be hanging with my daughter and her friends?"

"Dad, I wouldn't let him say no." Jesse crossed her arms. "And you always taught me to be friendly."

Julian cleared his throat and said in his best mollifying tone, "I assure you it was never my intention -"

"Calm down, Julian. Just messing with you." Harry said and once Jesse had started moving away, he smiled with grim intent. "Or am I?"

Caitlin interjected, "Should I should go home?"

"You can't go!" Jesse ran up to Caitlin. "We're about to order pizza!"

"You heard her." Harry shrugged. "Pizza. Now Lynne, what did you bring to share?" Harry grinned at Caitlin. "You can't go and leave me. We're gonna eat pizza, drink and have an after-party!"

* * *

On set Monday, Caitlin reported to the main script reading room and sat next to Iris. Harry was already there and so was Julian. She fidgeted and made small talk with her friends until the rest of the main cast arrived. Tina sailed into the room, snapped her fingers and accepted the cup Cisco held out to her.

Tina took a long, savoring sip, watching Cisco over the rim of her coffee and then put it down. She sat and Cisco slid into his own seat, watching his boss for any sudden mood swings.

"Darlings, I've got excellent and then even more thrilling news!" Tina leaned to her left and flicked Cisco's bicep. "What are you waiting for? Hand out the changes."

"Permission," Cisco mumbled under his breath. He stood and began to distribute altered scripts to everyone.

Regally Tina ignored her subordinate's smart mouth. She leaned back in her chair, steepling her fingers. "Most major scenes will remain unaltered. But there are a few smaller and insert-able moments we've had our writers pen. Everything changed is to bring this story to a more satisfying conclusion for our audience."

Julian flipped rapidly through the scant amount of pages he'd been handed. "I don't want to go against your thrilling alterations, but I can't see what's all that different from what I had before with what you've handed me."

"Keep in mind we're far along with filming. We aren't pursuing massive changes in the interest of not overspending on budget." Tina lifted the leather-bound script bible from pride of place in front of herself, flipping to her copy of Julian's altered scenes. She licked a finger and turned one more page, running that finger over the lines and then stopping. She gave Julian a chilly smile. "If you like, we could add to the comedic scenes you're in. We had decided against the tar and feathers but I can get Cisco to make some calls to find bulk pricing…"

"On second thought, this is good." Julian forced a thin-lipped smile.

"I'm willing to compromise." Tina threatened Julian. "There's an excellent opportunity to add to the big ending scene where Caitlin's character pours her heart out."

"Sounds good?" Julian turned pages and began to read what had previously been his big romantic scene with 'Danielle.' "I'm in the scene but this is not anything close to what my lines had been."

"We can add more blood-shed or humor. We can't do both."

Cisco shot Julian a meaningful look. "This is better than before, trust me."

Tina let her binder thud onto the table. "We'll do a quick run-through of the changes and break for lunch. After lunch, we'll get right back into the thick of shooting." A chorus of agreement greeted her ears and Tina nodded. "Excellent."

Iris ran up to Caitlin and couldn't stop her big grin. "So! How much fun did you have with Harry after the puppy party?"

"Well, I don't want to brag…" Caitlin sighed, "because I can't. We got cock-blocked. In hind-sight, we ought to have gone to my house."

"Were you going to get some action or are you playing?" Iris lifted the copy of her changed scenes. "I have the feeling you be lying. How 'bout we talk script changes?"

"Yeah. You got me." Caitlin shrugged. "I don't know what might have happened if we'd had privacy but at least the script changes are good news."

"Right?" Iris wriggled like one of Barry's puppies. "It's better and more than I could have hoped for! My scenes have changed so that I get to kiss Barry on screen!"

"Wow." Caitlin was able to smile gently at her friend. "That's an upgrade - as long as you get to keep making progress."

"Oh," Iris smirked. "I plan on it. To make a lot of progress. I had a little chat with Tina to make sure."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"And why not?" Iris was perfectly poised - full of confidence and to Caitlin - a touch of hubris. "Barry is single, I'm single. I'm prepared to fuel my scenes with him with a hell of a lot of heat."

"O-kay…" Caitlin let out her breath. "You're prepared to throw yourself pretty hard."

"It's not really throwing when you're sure the man in question is interested." Iris blinked slowly and smiled. "It's more like having a net you're sure will catch what you're tossin'."

"Ugh."

"We can't all be poets ya know." Iris clasped her changed script tightly to her chest. "Some people do with being human."

"Nice. Way to make me feel terrible." Caitlin lowered her pride to wink and then waggle her tongue at Iris. "You've got some nerve."

"Don't complain about me when you're too chicken-shit to do what you want."

"Us chickens are always scared!"

Iris hooted with laughter. "And that's the truth in a nutshell! You'd be happier if you'd grow some balls."

"I won't dignify that with a response."

"Caitlin, you can lie to me, lie to yourself, but what do you gain? Nothing."

"Iris." Caitlin glared at her friend. "Are you seriously trying to tell me to give Harry a full-gang press?"

"Oh my. Yes. That's it exactly." Iris slow clapped and nodded at Caitlin. "Show him you're for real interested. Beyond any goddamn doubts."

"Oh yeah, I should jump onto his lap and start grinding on him, right?"

"Whatever works, lady." Iris gave Caitlin a very mocking salute. "Grind on him until he has no choice but to accept your interest."

"And I should rip his shirt open while I'm at it?"

"Sounds good."

"Iris. I don't think you're taking me seriously!"

"Caitlin. I don't think you're taking Harry seriously!"

"Iris." Caitlin sighed loudly and rubbed her forehead. "I have never felt so serious about anything."

* * *

"So why are you here again Barry?" Harry rubbed his forehead and tried to smile kindly at his co-worker. "I remember the last script meeting. It was short and to the point. Tina wants to make more romantic pairings to push the public into wanting to watch the movie."

"Harry." Barry nodded and bit back all the ridiculous comments he wanted to make. "You do realize you're one half of a potentially supernova pairing?"

"You mean my character, Tom Cavanagh?"

"Duh!" Barry rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead in comedic relief. "Tina's decided to give your character the green light to romance Caitlin - or should I say, Danielle?"

"That's her prerogative." Harry shrugged. "I refuse to second guess the official directive of any movie I'm in."

"Pussy." Barry met Harry's gaze with one of disdain. "If you weren't such a coward you'd know that Caitlin burns for you just as much as you do for her."

Harry knew he was staring dumbly at Barry - but was unable to change. "Don't be stupid. I'm way too old for her."

"You're the stupid one - she's given you every sign she's into you - and what have you done?" Barry blinked slowly as he shrugged. "She's so into you dude - and what are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm gonna keep respecting her." Harry bit his lip and didn't hide his confusion. "Caitlin is much too talented and wonderful for me to want to ever treat her with less than respect."

"Okay. You're not a dude-bro." Barry raised one hand for Harry to high-five. "You're worthy of full partnership with Caitlin."

Harry took a small half-step backward. "Isn't that her decision?"

"Dude, yeah!" Barry pumped one arm up in celebration. "She's made that choice and finally you've heard her!"

* * *

The set was staged for the big romantic scene between 'Danielle' and 'Tom' - the lab their characters shared was lit with candles courtesy of the story-line; the power had been cut during a big storm. Two laptops were open and glowing, just waiting for them to continue working on a solution for the main storyline. The area could have felt oppressive and daunting but the candles were vanilla-scented and actually invigorating.

Tina fiddled with the top button of her prim-and-proper dress shirt. "Caitlin, I want you to move closer to Harry every other sentence." She grinned and turned to Harry, reaching out and patted the man's shoulder. "You, I need to you back up and play the damsel in distress. Your character is afraid to reciprocate your lab partner's feelings and for the first half you must play like you're politely overlooking the subtext of her words."

Caitlin chanced a sidelong glance at Harry. Fuck. He was nodding intently. Was this all just work to him? Not a single goddamned nerve on display? Oh. He was tapping his feet. Oh, yes, Harry was a little perturbed.

"But once 'Danielle' says, 'Give me your honest opinion' - you've got to flip your switch and stop retreating. Savvy?"

"Of course, Tina. Good notes on this, as always." Harry nodded and playfully elbowed Caitlin. "Let's do this in one take, yeah?"

"As many kisses as it takes Harry, I'm good to go." Caitlin made sure to force an easy, mild smile. "It's not a hardship to kiss someone as professional as you."

"Excellent!" Tina clapped her hands, head-turning to swivel from each of her two actors. "Don't mind everyone watching now, eh?" She walked to her chair and plopped herself down, jerking her chin at Cisco to man the clapboard. "Ready?"

Caitlin wiped her palms clean and then trotted through the lab doorway, stopping in front of her laptop, reaching out to flick Harry's bicep - no - this was a take, and it was Tom. Her voice came out light and teasing. "You seem to know what you're doing!"

"Ow! Don't be so rough!"

"That was nothing." Danielle turned her back on the laptop and tilted her head to the side. "Afraid of a little contact?"

"Not afraid, just surprised." Tom tapped a few more keys and showed his lap partner the changes to the formula he'd made. "See what happens when the negative ions are removed?"

"I'm more interested in what happens when the negatives are changed into positives." Caitlin made sure to lick her lips as she sidled closer. "Like what happens when you say yes instead of no."

"I don't follow your logic, the parameters of the problem can't be altered."

"Logic be damned at times like these - we're in crisis mode. The world as we know it could end. Aren't you gonna make a move?"

"Moving with the issue is important, I'll grant you that…" Harry took another step back and rubbed between his eyes. "We've got to keep searching for an answer. Just like you say, or else our whole world is forfeit."

"Can you stop trying to save the world for one minute?" Caitlin was inspired to grip Harry's lab coat lapels and yank his head down as she delivered her next line. "Take me and what happened between us seriously!"

"You can't mean that…" Harry let his gaze wander over Caitlin's hands, up her arms and center on her bewitching red lips. "I'd be the worst sort of cad to take advantage of your momentary weakness."

"Oh my god! Save me from well-meaning men! It's never been a momentary weakness! You're a freaking awesome person! All the damn time!"

"You'll feel more yourself once this crisis is over." Harry put his hands over Caitlin's and began to gently detach her grip. "When the world is safe you'll regret -"

Caitlin pushed against Harry. "Give me your honest opinion. Are you interested in me?"

"I'm not a block of wood, _yes_. You're smart, beautiful, and have contributed more than any two other scientists I can think of off the top of my head to our field of interest." Harry leaned in, closing his eyes briefly and inhaling a calming breath. "You're impressive."

"Impressive." Caitlin let her true displeasure turn her words flat and dispassionate. "Such high praise and yet disappointing."

Harry's blue eyes lit with a passionate glow. "I admire you too much to want to ruin our working relationship."

"It's not working." Caitlin shook her head and wrenched her hands free, jamming them into the depths of her lab coat, hunching her shoulders, her head drooping and facing away from Harry. "I'm pretty sure I've torpedoed it beyond salvage."

"Danielle, look at me."

"Don't wanna." Caitlin tucked her chin into her chest.

"Look at me." Harry reached over and closed Danielle's laptop and then his own. "Work can wait. Look at me."

Slow and careful, Caitlin turned around, her hands still in her lab coat. "I see you."

"Do you?" Amusement lit his voice. "I'm afraid you only see my surface."

"What do you mean?" Caitlin tilted her head back and looked up at the beguiling pools of blue Harry used as eyes. "It's not like you've been pretending to be someone or something else."

"Not exactly." He wet his lips.

Caitlin blinked slowly, envy a strong emotion as she watched his tongue work. "Tell me what you mean."

"We're scientists, I propose an experiment," Harry smirked, moving closer and with intent. "May I?"

"I insist."

Harry tucked a wisp of Caitlin's hair behind her ear, inching his face closer and closer to hers. "Last chance to steer away."

"Do I look like I want to steer away?" Caitlin delivered her line with brilliant disdain. "See me wanting to run?"

In perfect harmony they clasped each other, mouths meeting in a lingering kiss, eyes fluttering shut and at the height of the lip-lock, the lab lights sprang into full glare, flickered again and died again.

* * *

Iris handed Caitlin a giant tumbler of whiskey. "Congrats."

"Congrats? On flubbing ten takes of the romantic lab kiss with Harry?" She downed a massive gulp of the drink and slammed it down so she could hide her face in her hands. "Ten takes where after our kiss I answered 'Tom' by calling him Harry? I want to die."

"Get it right! You only ruined two takes by calling him Harry." Iris grinned and lifted her own drink in salute. "Three times you forgot to say anything, one time you giggled before saying the correct line. And Harry ruined the other takes, didn't he?" Iris nodded decisively. "Yeah, he did! But there were at least ten good run-throughs. Tina was just being Tina, getting extra takes in the can."

"You think so?" Caitlin stared into her drink and then met Iris' eyes with hope. "I wasn't so sure at the end if I was messing up on purpose just so I could keep kissing Harry."

"As if any red-blooded woman would blame you over something like that!"

"Harry is a truly gifted kisser." Caitlin giggled and took another drink. "I've never been tempted to say this about anyone I've kissed before, but Harry's kisses are legit panty-melting kisses."

* * *

"Don't hold back! Tell me what you really think!" Barry gave Harry an encouraging smile. "How'd the extra scene go?"

"Fine." Harry was noncommittal. "I blame my nerves for all the extra takes." He bobbed his head forward, turning to watch Barry grin gleefully. "What's that look for?"

"Just thinking about something Iris told me. You know her and Caitlin are almost as good friends as you are with Caitlin, yeah?" Barry flipped on his turn signal and then frowned. "Am I going the right way?"

Snapping back to the business at hand Harry gave Barry the rest of the directions to his home and then tried to deflect attention away from the scene he'd just filmed. "What about the upcoming scene where our intrepid reporter runs into you?"

Only too happy to talk about his own romantic scenes, Barry kept up his end of the conversation with the most minimal of efforts from Harry - all the rest of the way to Harry's house. "Don't be a chicken and call Caitlin tonight."

Harry stopped mid-motion as he released his seatbelt. "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me, dude. You gotta talk to Caitlin tonight." Barry smirked as he kept his foot on the brake and put his vehicle in reverse. "Talk or forever lose traction."

"Traction?"

"Dude, don't make me spell it out any plainer." Taking pity on the older man, Barry added his own special advice. "Try spending more time with her and let yourself enjoy her company."

"I already do! I'm her friend!"

Barry waited for his companion to step out and slam the car door. "Harry, show her you're interested."

"…" Unable or perhaps unwilling to respond, Harry frowned.

"And people say I'm dense." Barry rolled his eyes. "I know I'm stealing lines, but don't worry about ruining your working relationship." He watched the play of emotions on Harry's face and jammed on the gas pedal, making gravel spurt under his car tires, laughing. Tomorrow was another day and if Harry took his advice and was successful, then he'd be in for a reward instead of threats.


	10. Time to Talk

_**A/N: Huzzah! An update! Just so ya know, any and all comments/reviews are welcome. Tell me what you enjoyed, tell me what you didn't. Easy as anything... **_

* * *

Caitlin held up one finger to silence Iris, and after that failed she turned her hand into a fist. She glared at Iris and that worked. Cradling the phone against her ear she rose from the couch, retreating into her bedroom. "Harry?"

"I hope I'm not bothering you…"

"Never! 'Course not!" Caitlin shut the door and slumped against it as she held out her phone and looked at it in panic. Reason reared its head and she put it back to her ear, only hearing the second half of what Harry was saying. Fuck! Nothing for it but to ask him to repeat. "What?"

"Oh… If you'd rather not, I'm okay with no."

"Um, could you repeat that?"

"Seriously, I'm an adult and can take a firm no without falling to pieces."

"Harry, I couldn't hear you. What did you ask?"

"Tomorrow, did you want to maybe watch a movie with me and grab dinner after?"

"A date?" Caitlin wanted to jump up and down and then shout her happiness.

"Yes?" Harry wasn't sure if Caitlin was on board with this idea. He could always commit seppuku and have his remains buried in a remote cornfield. But if he was dead, how would he date Caitlin? He forced himself to keep talking. "I mean, yes. I want to take you out and show you a good time. Not just because we're friends, but because I know we can be more."

"Awesome." Caitlin rolled her eyes at her trite response and vowed to do better - later. "A movie would be terrific."

"A movie and dinner after, at a restaurant." Duh. Of course, he'd repeated himself in the dumbest way. Please lord, strike him down or allow Caitlin to overlook his shortcomings. "We can decide what to watch when I pick you up, but I'll pick the restaurant and make a reservation if you don't mind? How does four o'clock sound?"

"Goodness, of course, that sounds great. There's lots of movies to pick from and I'm thrilled to see what kind of place you want to bring me to." Caitlin hugged herself and briefly considered spiking her phone on the bed and whooping her joy. Okay, not the best idea as they were still talking. "Um, I'll be ready by four pm, sorry but I've got to go now - bye!" She hung up before Harry could argue and pumped her arm high in celebration, shouting at Iris, "I've got a date tomorrow!" Caitlin whooped and clambered onto her bed, jumping wildly, her grin infectious. Iris joined her, peppering Caitlin with questions about the upcoming rendezvous.

* * *

Harry pulled up in his freshly washed and waxed vehicle, his fingers tapping the steering wheel. He chewed his lips and then blew air from his mouth in an attempt to settle his racing mind. Caitlin wanted to see a movie with him - had said the date sounded great, so why was he so damned nervous? Resolute, he exited his car. Faint heart never won fair lady - and Caitlin was so very fair and exquisite. Lord have mercy, let this date work out or kill him as a kindness.

The door flew open before he could knock. His anxiety lowered itself a few notches. Caitlin must have some of the same nerves he was having too.

"Hi!"

"Greetings." Harry wanted to play cool but smiled at Caitlin's enthusiasm. Y'know, it was only idiots who pretended to not care. "I'm glad you said yes."

"Yes?"

"To this date." Harry offered his arm as escort. "There's a bunch of different movies we could see, and I found a classic playing at a small but very nice theatre. I've never seen so many good reviews."

Caitlin took Harry's arm and moved close, following him to his vehicle. "That sounds fabulous."

The theatre was not exactly as advertised. Yes, it was playing a classic, but the crowds attending were rowdy - more interested in causing unrest than enjoying the movie. Caitlin crowded close to Harry. Was it terrible how happy she was to enjoy the heat his muscled body provided? Pissed at herself for thinking about Harry like a piece of meat, Caitlin clenched a fist and frowned.

Harry leaned close and asked, "What's with the angry look? Do you want to go now? Before the movie's done?" Harry lifted the bag of popcorn they were sharing and scanned left and right to see which movie patron was riling Caitlin. "This was a good idea in theory, but the reality isn't so much."

"Oh!" Caitlin blushed and thanked the darkness that hid her shame. "Ah, I'm not mad about anything or at anyone but myself."

"…and why? I told you it was okay if you didn't want to spend more time with me out and about in public." Harry set the popcorn onto his lap and peered into Caitlin's eyes. "Life's too short to spend it unhappy. I know you said mad, but mad always leads to unhappy."

"If you really don't mind, I'd like to go now. Let's get a drink." Caitlin smiled. "We can talk anywhere, how about you pick your favourite bar?"

Harry stood and gave Caitlin his hand to lead her out of the theatre. "Let's go."

* * *

"Wow." Caitlin released her seatbelt. "You're right. This is a pleasant surprise."

"Well, " Harry shrugged and unclipped his own belt, turning to smile sheepishly at Caitlin. "It's a far cry from the airport, yeah?"

"You'll have to explain why that was your other choice, but later." Caitlin opened the car door and stepped onto the packed gravel of the parking lot.

Harry scrambled out of his side, racing to Caitlin, taking hold of her elbow, meeting her surprised gaze with a nervous lick of his lips. "I'd like to escort you if you didn't mind."

Caitlin about melted. Harry had full kissable lips. They were lips she'd kissed, but that had been for work no matter how crazy pleasurable. "O-okay." She allowed him to walk close and guide her to the small weathered building with a sign that blinked the prosaic words, 'drinks' and 'cheap.'

Inside it was dim as any bar was expected to be, full of secluded tables and chairs arranged to encourage exchanges of deep conversation. The bar itself was a long polished burl of walnut, glass shelves full of liquor reflected by the mirrored wall that repeated the name of the business in dozens of different fonts, 'Watering Hole.'

Harry picked out a booth and waited for Caitlin to slide to the corner before joining her, ending up knee to knee, thigh to thigh. "Do you want-"

A blonde and buxom waitress approached their table, snapping a giant wad of gum. "Whaddaya wanna drink?"

Harry stopped speaking and gestured to Caitlin for her drink order, adding his request after. The waitress tossed her bleached hair and ambled away. "Um, do you really want to know why I like the bar at the airport best?"

"I'm conflicted," Caitlin admitted, "between knowing that and what makes this your second favourite bar."

"You're in luck. Play your cards right and I'll admit to everything." Harry flushed a charming shade of pink once he realized what he'd said. Okay, time to do some damage control. "The airport bar is more about potential than location."

Interested in the story in Harry had begun, Caitlin leaned an elbow on the table and smiled at her date. "And?"

"It's tidy and well-organized. You don't manage a place there and keep your patrons from catching their flights. You order a drink and it's given to you almost before you've finished asking." Harry chuckled. "Premium-priced but adequate quality."

"Oh? Is this place providing rot-gut?"

"That's neither here nor there." Harry shrugged, his blue eyes flashing.

Maybe it was with amusement but Caitlin hoped it was something…warmer.

"D'you want to hear about my reasons or not?"

"I do." Uncomfortably aware of the other connotation 'I do' held, Caitlin sat upright, hoping her expression was bland. "Do tell."

"It's not the bar but the location. The airport is every destination a person could hope to explore. Endless possibilities."

"I was expecting something more prosaic like a two for one deal."

"What?" Harry gave Caitlin a quick and humorous sour look. "I'm much fancier than that sort of thing." He raised his chin and made a show of sniffing his disdain. "I don't mind a good deal, but drinking before catching a flight has always been more about dreaming than the cold reality and drudgery of real-life."

"You find acting tortuous?" Caitlin asked without thinking any further.

"Why not ask me about my dreams? Are you scared?"

Caitlin opened her mouth to answer then closed with a snap of her teeth as their waitress approached, placing two glasses of wine before them, one red and one white. "Tab?"

Harry nodded and the waitress rolled her eyes, not sparing them another second before scuttling back to the bar.

Seizing the moment and Harry's open invitation, Caitlin asked, "What's your dream?"

"Feeling brave, eh?"

"Yeah, so spill!" Caitlin lifted her drink and took a long swallow, keeping her eyes trained on Harry.

He took hold of his own drink and swirled the ruby liquid to release its bouquet, taking a decorous sniff and then an ample sip. Harry swallowed and set his glass to the side. he smiled at Caitlin. "Are you sure? Because you might hear something you don't want to hear."

"Be that as it may, I trust you." Caitlin tore her gaze from Harry and pretended interest in the bar's décor. "We've been working together long enough that I'm not worried about anything new I learn about you."

"Should I be hurt or flattered?"

"Up to you." Caitlin stopped examining the far off reaches of the bar and fastened her considerable attention upon Harry. "You asked me out on a date. I can't be far wrong with your intentions. So spill."

"I don't know that it's a full-blown dream, but I have a want that's become quite the thirst." Harry put his hand on his thigh, edging it closer to his date and smiled as Caitlin jumped a little. "Spooked?"

Caitlin shook her head. "I'm no stranger to thirst or thirsty dreams." She slid her hand on her own thigh and made sure to nudge Harry's. "Thirst is a human condition. I'm human."

"Noted."

"I'm parched for more than just alcohol." Caitlin pushed her wine aside and Harry's. "As fun as seeing this place has been, maybe we should find a place we can be ourselves?"

Harry tossed a handful of cash on the table. "That sounds like a good idea."

* * *

"You're a funny man." Caitlin recognized the area Harry was driving. "We're going to be ourselves at a restaurant?"

"I promised a movie and dinner. The movie was a bust and there's no way I'd cheat you out of a meal."

"All right." Caitlin kept looking right and left as Harry drove past all the familiar restaurants. "Where are you taking me?"

"I heard good things about this place," was all Harry offered.

* * *

"Welcome to Trevelyan's Tavern." The hostess smiled at Harry and let her hand hover over the waiting menus. "For two?"

"Yes, two. I have a reservation, under Wells." Harry affirmed, slipping his hand into Caitlin's, following the hostess to a romantic candlelit table and then helping Caitlin into her seat.

"I'll send your server to you shortly, please enjoy your evening."

Harry nodded and smiled with charm at Caitlin. "You ready to be ourselves?"

"Yup." Caitlin popped the 'p' in her response. She leaned forward after Harry settled into his chair. She raised one eyebrow comically high. "You've chosen an interesting restaurant."

"Interesting? It's got a pretty good reputation for food and service. What's so interesting about that? As if I'd take you somewhere terrible," scoffed Harry.

"You know what I mean."

"I'm never mean."

Harry's smug smile made Caitlin want to kiss his attitude into oblivion. A girl could dream, yeah? And that's the thought that made her snort. Loudly. Inelegantly. In front of the stunningly attractive, mid-forties, red-headed and well-endowed server who ignored the outburst. And why wouldn't she? Waiters needed tips. But Caitlin realized the woman couldn't care less about her outburst. The waitress was busy eye-fucking Harry. And what was even worse, Harry didn't mind. No. That was an uncertain smile, an attempt at an impassive face - he didn't want to cause a scene but he had to know this person. Fuck.

"Harry! Long time, no see!" The server abruptly remembered Caitlin, turning to face her and killed a few of the megawatts in her smile. "Is this too funny, or what? Imagine us running into each other like this after we parted so suddenly."

Caitlin had no desire to learn why Harry and this woman had parted. Right now, her only desire was best left without putting it into actual thoughts…because planning a death turned 'accidental' manslaughter into premeditated murder. Caitlin remained silent, her lips in a wide smile. She hoped.

"Becca, it wasn't really sudden."

Harry's smile had tightened realized Caitlin. He wasn't being super friendly because he wanted to - he was under pressure. Should she cut this interaction short? Wait for Harry to shut this Becca down? That might be best.

"You want to give it another try?" Becca forgot the menus she was carrying, letting them flop in her hands, threatening to fall to the floor. "I gotta be honest, I'm kinda seeing someone, but we can work that out later."

Hell to the no. Caitlin had both fists clenched - that wouldn't do. She straightened her back and with shoulders back, she let her eyes coolly assess the server. "I'm afraid you don't know Harry very well."

"Caitlin, I -"

Caitlin held up her hand to cut off Harry. "Becca, I can assure you, Harry does not want another chance with you."

"That ain't up to you!"

Becca was _not_ taking the hint. Okay. Time to show the claws. "Ooh, but it is." Caitlin made sure to relax her body. The key to selling confidence was knowing the outcome was predetermined in your favour. It might not turn out exactly as you envision, but it was guaran-damn-teed to help. "Or else he wouldn't have made me his wife." Caitlin made sure to rise out of her chair and unobtrusively hide her ring hand. And now for a showstopper, because if you're gonna try to take down the competition, you may as well admit the truth. She glared at Becca. "My attraction to Harry will survive any and all attention from his exes."

Harry rose out of his seat, walked around Becca and pulled Caitlin into a close embrace. "D'you wanna go?" he whispered into her ear.

She stepped back a little and hoped her answering 'fuck yeah' was readable on her face, Caitlin moved closer to let her body lean heavily on Harry. "Baby, we're going. I don't like the atmosphere here."


	11. An Undeniable Atmosphere

"I can't believe we dashed before dining." Harry beeped his car open. "A date for the history books."

"So, you're more amazed that we dashed before dining and not the fact that I lied about being your wife?" Caitlin wanted to laugh, howl so loud a stranger would stop in their tracks and stare. "It's not even a crime to decide to leave before ordering. You have weird standards." She slid into the car seat and began to giggle helplessly, hiding her face in her hands.

"Truth is often more strange than fiction." Harry started his car. "Since our reservation was a bust, and I'd rather not wait any longer to eat, how about some Big Belly Burger?"

"Sounds perfect." Caitlin kept her eyes trained on the road in front so that she wouldn't have to see any disappointment on Harry's face. "Matter of fact, I bet you're not so secretly happy we're going there."

"Not gonna lie, I adore B to the three." Harry reached over to tap Caitlin's shoulder. "Hey, you don't mind, do you?" He kept tapping until she glanced over and agreed. He smiled. "We don't have to got there, any fast food place will do."

Caitlin let out an amused snort. "You've got me in the mood now, may as well go where you want."

Harry made an agreeing sound, happy enough this date was continuing - and glad Caitlin had no idea what her easy words had stirred in his soul. In the mood? He'd been battling his lust for far too long. How could a patently innocent response send his libido into overdrive? "All right, but let's eat our food at a place of your choosing."

Caitlin fought the self-destructive urge to suggest 'in your bed.' She smothered an inelegant snort and pretended it had always been an imminent cough. "Fair enough. Imma need a minute to think about that, just drive. I'm sure you know where the closest Big Belly Burger is."

"Aw. You know me." Harry said it with undisguised affection. No point in lying about certain truths. "And you're still willing to spend time with me."

* * *

"Okay, interesting choice." Harry turned his signal on and waited at the light. The food smelled amazing and highly distracting - but where Caitlin had directed him to drive was odd.

"And _my_ choice, the one you gave me." Caitlin took a sip of her drink and then smirked. "You'd rather eat sooner than later, yeah? This was closer than either of our places, so this made perfect sense."

"You're right. What's not to like about fresh air and calming night breezes?" Harry pulled into the gravel lot of the small park and switched off his ignition. "And bonus, since it's getting late, no kids."

"Well, I was more thinking about the plentiful picnic tables and not having to wait to eat!" Caitlin grabbed her drink and made to lift the bag of food - only for Harry to snatch it first. She laughed. "Hungry much? Okay, let's go then."

* * *

The moon was making an appearance now, peeking through the plentiful clouds. And the security lights stationed every thirty feet around the perimeter of the park buzzed. Harry and Caitlin had wolfed most of their food - slowly consuming the last fries and onion rings.

"I'd burp, but I don't want to make a bad impression." Harry confided and then immediately belched.

Caitlin laughed as Harry had intended. "Too late."

"Alas!"

"Pfft." Caitlin shook her head and then looked up at the sky. "Pity there's too many city lights washing out the stars. Wouldn't it be so beautiful to see a true night-scape?"

"It's plenty beautiful from where I sit," Harry answered and then realized how that had sounded. "Um, there's a certain calmness in a quiet playground."

"A quiet playground is calm by definition."

"You know what I mean."

"Maybe." Caitlin smiled. "And maybe I like teasing you."

"I'm too much of a gentleman to take that the wrong way." Harry busied himself with filling the paper bag with their refuse, scrunching used napkins into a ball with the burger wrappers. "I've had fun tonight."

"I'm glad you asked me out." Caitlin looked down at her hands - she'd laced them tight and her fingers were going white. "If I wasn't such a coward, I would have asked you first."

"Don't say that." Harry started to reach across the picnic table but then stopped, dragging his hands back and resting them on his thighs. "I'll let you ask me out on our next date."

Caitlin blinked. Once, twice and again before her brain screamed at her to respond. "Come out with me on the weekend?"

The nerves in the pit of Harry's stomach started rejoicing. "It's a date."

* * *

Caitlin waved at the receding car lights, miffed that Harry hadn't tried to give her a good night kiss. It was novel. He'd leaned in and given her a long hug - his hands staying in the safe zone. Harry was strange - but in such a good way.

No longer able to see his car, Caitlin retreated into her house and pulled out her cell phone to dial Iris. She tapped her toe impatiently as she waited. "Hey! You'll never guess!"

"The fact that you're calling me at this time of night means Harry didn't get any." Iris zinged her reply. "Ooh, that sounds harsh - what I mean is you didn't offer." Iris sucked air over her teeth. "Nope, that still sounds like I'm judging you. Um, I guess you had a nice time?"

"I did, thanks." Caitlin cleared her throat, stalked over to her couch and sat. "It was _very_ nice. It got a little weird, but -" Caitlin stopped short. Iris was giggling - but why? And could she hear another voice? A man's voice? Oh…

"What was weird?"

"Why did you answer if you've got company?" Caitlin sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I don't want to ruin your good time to rehash my date. I'm sorry -"

"Because you're my friend and I want to hear _everything._"

"I don't feel the same," Caitlin said with a mutinous tone. "Barry is with you, isn't he? And from the sounds you're making - he's not keeping his hands to himself."

"We're both consenting adults…" Iris thought more about what Caitlin had said. "You can't hear everything!"

"I heard enough," Caitlin dryly answered, "your giggles and his heavy breathing. Not a good combination. Imma let you go."

"Wait!"

"Iris, I'm not mad, I understand - we can chat at work."

"If you're sure…"

Caitlin teased, "As sure as Barry's getting lucky right now!" and then abruptly ended her call.

* * *

Tina snapped her fingers and gave Cisco a regal nod. "Excellent work." She took a sip of her coffee and sighed with pleasure.

"Are you talking about the coffee or the movie?"

"Can't it be both?" Tina put extra oomph into her posh accent. "I'm glad I didn't listen to my sister and replace you with my nephew. Donald _does_ work hard, but I haven't forgiven Sarah for the church fete fiasco. And why should I?"

"I don't know about any of that," Cisco frowned and took a restorative sip of his own coffee before answering further. "Thanks for not firing me, I guess?"

"You're welcome, dear boy." Tina waved her hand and smiled - completely missing Cisco's less than positive response. "We're eighty percent in the can with the movie, all that's left is a few extras to film and the grand finale."

"Wait, saving the world wasn't the big finish?" Cisco flipped through his script rapidly and ran his finger down all the ticked off major scenes they'd already worked on. "The big Tom reveal, the surprise assistance and a back from the dead character…" He sighed. "None of those are the grand finale?"

"Heavens no!" trilled Tina, "Dear boy, did I not give you the update?"

"Um. No." Cisco wondered if Tina was purposefully trying to make him insane. "What, oh great director is the grand finale?"

"The end of ends!" Tina laughed at her joke. "Seriously, what I've decided to include in our movie will melt women's ovaries and stoke men's loins."

"Sounds kinda gross."

"I didn't quite hear you."

"Sounds hella amazing." Cisco smiled. "Show me the pages?"

* * *

Caitlin shivered for no good reason as Tina handed her the newest altered scene pages but tried to pass it off as being cold rather than pure irrational dread. "Has the temperature dropped?" She smiled wanly and settled deeper into her chair. "Seems strangely chilly!"

Tina finished handing Harry the new changed script and turned back to face Caitlin. "Don't worry because you two will be providing ever so much heat." She raised both brows and her smile was a terrible travesty of happiness. "It will scorch the earth."

"Has the film rating been raised?" Harry joked.

"As high as I need," agreed Tina, still smiling with an intense and unsettling vigor. "To feed the deepest and darkest of depraved needs."

"I feel that," Caitlin muttered a touch too loud and turned bright pink as everyone turned to stare. "So?"

"I'm up for the challenge." Harry looked at the newly inserted scene - that featured himself and Caitlin in close quarters. "This should prove interesting."

Tina sat, crossing her legs. "Even better, this should prove incendiary." She snapped her fingers. "Excellent, we're going to do a read-through all in one shot. So, once you're ready, Cait, dear - begin."

Caitlin swallowed down a hysterical giggle and began the best and worst read-through in her career. "Slow down Tom, we've got all night." She let her voice be soft but have an edge of bravado. "Let's consider this a marathon, don't spend all your strength in one burst."

Harry kept his eyes trained on the pages in front of himself, scared he might slip and call Caitlin by name. "Danielle. Slow? That was never going to happen." Harry took note of the actions called for in the script, wondering if he'd be able to touch Caitlin's bare shoulder without wanting to kiss her soft skin. His voice lowered without consideration, becoming a throaty growl. "We're going to happen and it won't be stopped by anything."

* * *

"Oh my God!" Iris hugged herself then sank into the chair behind herself. "That is the best sex scene I've _ever_ listened to - I cannot freaking wait to _see_ it!"

"It was too much." Caitlin fanned herself with the aforementioned script. "Too damn much. What if I can't?"

"Can't what? Let that snack of a man bend you over a chair? Oh please!" Iris rolled her eyes. "You're lucky it's classy instead of graphic."

"Yeah, I don't have to simulate getting bent over a chair - but it's more action and substance than I thought!"

"Please." Iris held up a silencing hand. "You know it's just acting. This isn't a porno. The camera will do all the lying - all you have to do is react."

"But that's the problem!" Caitlin firmed her lips and shook her head. "Iris, Harry is going to know I want him."

"Tell me something we don't all know."

* * *

"This is bullshit! My character was supposed to pair off with Danielle!" Julian grimaced at Cisco. "I wouldn't mind so much all the changes but I look an absolute fool without a love interest. Even the damn weather girl gets action."

Cisco coughed. "Iris is a reporter, not a weather girl - and weather girl sounds like a very sexist term coming out of your mouth."

"You know what I mean. I've been in a wildly successful series of movies and I'm …" Julian finally took note of Cisco's unimpressed expression. "I'm, um, I'm not being utilized to my full potential."

"You want me to mention to Tina you feel underutilized? Fine. She'll find ways to give you more to do. More to do, more to suffer."

Julian closed his mouth with a snap and sighed, rubbing his forehead. He picked up his new script pages and began to walk away.

"Glad to see you're on board." Cisco waited for Julian to exit the room to continue airing his thoughts. "I might tell Tina anyway, 'cause you're more of a douche-canoe than an absolute fool."

* * *

Harry was blindsided by Jesse's sudden lunge. She whipped the script free of his grip and ran with it, barricading herself in her room.

"Hey!" Harry tested the doorknob, letting his head thunk against the locked door. "I need to learn my lines!"

"Dad, you're going to need to be more eloquent to get me to give this up." Jesse leaned against the door and started reading the script.

"I don't need to be eloquent to withhold your allowance." Harry pounded his fist on the door. "Or the car keys."

"Dad, there's worse things I could be doing."

"That's true Jesse. There's worse threats I could make." Harry let his voice grow softer and offered up an example. "Remember those videos I took of you learning to ride a bike? I bet any of your current friends would _love_ to see those."

"You win." Jesse had a sudden thought. Caitlin would have the exact same script and she would be way more easy to guilt trip. She opened the door a crack and let the script fall outside, closing it again as fast. "Dad, I was curious because Julian was so upset."

"Didn't I tell you not to meet with that man?"

"How old am I?"

"Old enough to avoid that sort of person. He's a bit of a douche-canoe."

Jesse snorted. "He's not that bad. I'd say he's foolish at worst."

"I don't want to hear it." Harry picked up his script and sighed. "I need a drink."

* * *

"Harry, c'mon in." Caitlin gestured inside her house. "I know I said we'd go out somewhere but I was thinking -"

"Don't worry about it." Harry lifted the carrier of coffee he'd brought. "Friends are allowed to change their minds without penalty."

Caitlin shook her head. "Put down the coffees and get inside."

"You need that caffeine bad, huh?" joked Harry.

"I need to get something even more important through to you." Caitlin moved as soon as the drinks were safely set down, taking hold of Harry's jacket lapels, fingers gripping tight. She yanked - not strong enough to shake or put Harry off balance, but to get his attention. "You have no idea what I'm thinking."

"I'm giving you an out. I'm willing to stay friends -"

"Shh!" Caitlin bit her lip and sucked in air. What could she say to make Harry understand? Pfft. Not much right now because he was so sure he knew what she was thinking. The best bet would be something without words. She stood on tip-toe and kissed him - pouring a large amount of passion into the effort.

Harry touched his lips once Caitlin broke away. "So, not just friends."

"Yes. More than friends."

"Am I having a stroke?" His vibrant blue eyes went soft and unfocused. "Is this all in my imagination? Caitlin, help me understand."

"Challenge accepted." Caitlin stroked Harry's cheek with one hand, delicately placing the other over his heart. She tilted her head back and smiled at Harry, giving him a slow and exaggerated wink. "It's a little early for me to give you a stroke - but I'm open to negotiation."

"Is it okay if I admit I'm scared _and_ horny?"

"Nice SNL reference." Caitlin pressed her body against Harry. "I need you to tell me no if you don't want me. Tell me no so I don't humiliate myself. Tell me no and I pretend I have world-class amnesia. But you have to tell me." She licked her lips and waited, still looking into Harry's eyes.

"With everything I am, I want to say yes." Harry didn't care his heart was thundering. He should let Caitlin know her touch excited him. It was good to let this wonderful woman know everything. "But I can't in good conscience allow you to waste yourself on this old man."

"Answer the question I asked - not some bullshit you think I need to hear," spat Caitlin, "I said, do you want me?"

"Do I look dead? Fuck yes, I want you, Caitlin."

"Good."

"Good? Is that all you're going to say?" Harry was uneasy. Big changes in relationships _never_ happened easily. NEVER.

"Good is what I'm feeling." Caitlin thumped Harry's chest. "Let me work with that and then I'll have more to say." She smiled. "Lots more to say and lots more we could be doing - together."


End file.
